Out Of Time
by Whitesnake227
Summary: A man travels through time to change the events of the timeline. Romance, action, and hidden jokes.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to open this story saying it is a crossover between DC's:The Flash and Marvel's: The Avengers. It takes place during the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron. So many scenes from the movie will be recreated for the story. Just letting you know right now. So don't say I didn't warn you if you start to notice this. I don't not own any of these characters, they belong to DC and Marvel. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

 _In the not so distant future, the Avengers are looked up to as legends. Defenders of what will become now as the heroic age. Heroes in all different shapes and sizes stood up against evil. They fought to protect people and defend them from any threat. They even had an place to train the heroes of the future. Avengers Academy. For generations, the Avengers team would protect the world from danger. The Avengers have gone in multiple directions since their early days. Splintering them off into different factions, like the West Coast Avengers, or the New Avengers, they're goals always remainded. Protect and serve. After original Avengers team's deaths, they converted the first Academy into a museum. Where people could come and see how it all started. Who these Avengers were. It soon after became a place of study as well. To learn about their powers, and history in hopes of recreating the magic of the original team. One child walked around the Avenger's Academy in awe as he went through the names._

 _"Captain America The First Avenger: Steven Rogers was a man of values and character. Often the leader of the Avengers team. He fought in World War 2, serving his country that he loved so dearly. After a mission, he was encased in ice for 50 years, He was then brought back to life in a new world, but some things never change. Still with his iconic shield, Captain America was a hero to all, and a legend to everyone else."_

 _"The Invincible Iron Man: Anthony Edward Stark was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. A futurist trapped in today. His intellect has helped the Avengers on many battles they would face. Sometimes his ego got in the way of goals, but he never turned his back on protecting the world. Going into battle with his armor of his own design, he once saved the Earth from a nuclear attack from an invading alien force. Iron Man showed us all that underneath any armor, we all have hearts underneath."_

 _"The Mighty Thor: The son of the ruler of Asgard Odin, Thor was a true warrior with a big heart for humanity. He protected us from his brother Loki on many occasions. His adventures with Jane Foster allowed us to see into space and give us a better understanding of what's out there. A truly invaluable resource to the Avengers. With his hammer Mjolnir with him in battle, Thor courage will never be forgotten."_

 _"The Incredible Hulk: Dr. Bruce Banner was struck with gamma rays that turned him into what we call The Hulk. When under great deals of stress, this mild mannered man would turn into a beast that struck fear into allies and enemies alike. Though The Hulk would destroy much in his wake, Bruce's heart will always come through. His gentle nature would sooth the savage beast and help the Avengers save many lives."_

 _"Black Widow: Natalia "Natasha" Romanoff was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. She helped bring the Avengers team together. A well known assassin trained in the Red Room, she was the best in the world at her job. Her indomitable will and her drive to do whatever it takes to complete her job helped her survive many missions with the Avengers. Natasha inspired many to join the Avengers Academy and remained the best trainer the team had. She proved you don't need to be 'Super' to be superhuman."_

 _"The Thunderbolt Hawkeye: Clint Barton was another agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. A best marksman in the world. Armed with his bow and arrow, he held his own with the Avengers team. Clint was often the emotional support of the team. A family man, he understood what he meant to be away from the people you love and the bonds you forge with others. He kept the team together in their darkest hours. A single flash of lightning was all he needed to put an arrow between your eyes."_

 _"Quicksilver The Fastest Man Alive: Pietro Maximoff, the slightly elder of twins. Pietro Maximoff joined the Avengers after a troubled past and incident with Stark Enterprises, he overcome his past and joined the Avengers. He always had a strong sense of right and wrong. He tragically sacrificed his life in the battle of Sokovia. He will always be remembered for his heroism."_

 _"Scarlet Witch…."_

 _The was a smudge by her name and the kid rubbed it off._

 _"Scarlet Witch The Dark Avenger: Wanda Maximoff the younger of the twins. She doomed us all and betrayed her race._

* * *

Sokovia is a small country within eastern Europe, it's quite peaceful there. The people within the small towns know everyone. From the small shop owners, to the gardners, and even the teachers. Within this place a family came home to their apartment. Not very large but livable. A mother, father, with two children. Twins, a boy and girl. As the mother and father put the groceries away, a small earthquake hit the town.

"Mother, what was that?" The daughter asked her mother.

"Just a quake, sweetheart." The mother said calming her child. "They happen from time to time. No need to worry. It will be ok."

Then, another quake struck. Then another, and another. The son looked outside. These weren't earthquakes. They were bombings. One bomb landed mere blocks from their home. Their home started to shake as the explosion shattered the windows.

"Pietro, take your sister and run for safety." The father said as he saw the cracks start to show in the ceiling.

"But father…...mother…." Pietro said hesitantly.

"We'll join you shortly, but you two have to go now." Their mother said. "Take Wanda and go now."

Pietro nodded and grabbed his twin sister. Fighting back the tears in their eyes, the twins left their parents behind. The ceiling came down on their home and their parents were crushed. Wanda screamed and tried to go back but Pietro continued to lead them out of the building. Without nowhere to go as the bombs fell on the town. They just kept going forward. Pietro covering Wanda's ears as they moved and the ground collapsed beneath them. With a bombshell next to them. They became buried under rubble.

Days past as they were trapped down there. Pietro held her close as they felt ground each ground movement they feared the bomb would be set off. Though the bomb wouldn't be set off as they were rescued, they word on the bomb would be burned into their brains forever. Stark Industries. Tony Stark created these bombs. Without a home to return to, the two went out of the town and into the nearby forest to rest. As they caught their breath, a man walked up to them. Bald, and wear the outfit of a scientist.

"Excuse me, I believe I can help you two." The man said.

He merely motioned for them to follow him. Hesitantly, they two twins did. The man led them deeper into the forest showing them a part that has been destroyed due to the bombings. The twins looked around the forest in horror.

"I know the man responsible for these attacks." The man said looking at the remainder of a bomb. "And if you two let me help, I can aid you if you want to take the person behind these attacks down."

The twins looked at each other and nodded to him.

"I am Baron Strucker." The man said. "Welcome to Hydra. Now then, please follow me."

The man went into the forest, the brother grabs the sister's hand and gives her a comforting look before they follow the man deeper into the forest. The twins were taking to a military base deep within the forest of their home. The twins looked around trying to take in their new surroundings. Seeing men and women in military uniforms moving crates or loading weapons. As Strucker shuffles them through the base, the sister notices a line of men moving in formation as the one in the back of the line trip and fall causing a domino effect. Strucker places them and cells next to each other. As they look around, they see other people around their age all in cells like theirs.

"Now before we get you two started, what are your names?" Strucker asked him as a scientist comes next to him with a clipboard.

"Pietro Maximoff." The brother said.

"Wanda Maximoff." The sister said.

"Understood, someone will be with you two shortly." Strucker said before leaving.

The slam of the door and the sound of the dripping water unnerved them. Looking around at their new home. The Maximoff twins sat in their cells in silence looking at the other people in cells. Some of them sit in the fetal position, another shaking, and a little girl sitting calmly in the middle of her cell with a collar around her neck. When she turns to them, she lunges at them pounding on her cell. Wanda backs to the end of her cell as the door opens and a older man in a lab coat comes in with a younger man at his side.

"Well Pietro and Wanda, I am Dr. List." The older man said. "I am the lead scientist here. It is my job to help you two get stronger. This man to my side is my assistant. Tell them your name."

"Well um…" The young man said before being cut off.

"It doesn't matter." Dr. List said. "You two will focus on me and he will focus on you two. Get a good night's rest. Because tomorrow, we begin your training. Look around these walls with bliss, this is the first day of the rest of your lives."

* * *

It wasn't so much training for the twins as much as it was experimentation. Through the series of tests the two had taken, it revealed that they both shared a gene that allowed them to access superhuman abilities. So their new home would try force their powers out of them. One of their favorites is to strap the twins down to chairs and give doses of electric shock. For them, only when the body has been pushed to the breaking point, their powers would surface. Unfortunately for the twins, they weren't wrong.

"STOP PLEASE." Wanda screamed as the volts surged throughout her body.

"We have another hour to go." The scientist said slowing down the electricity as Dr. List looked upon them disappointed.

"I…...can't…...take…..anymore." Wanda said gasping for air.

"Just let her rest for the day." Pietro said.

"You both are required to take over 100 volts today." The scientist reminded them. "When you two joined Hydra, you both agree to our treatments. Now are you two backing out? Do you not want vengeance for your family?"

That is a button that the scientists of Hydra loved to push. Because they knew they would get the answer they wanted. But Pietro looked over at his sister. Wanda is drenched in sweat. Her head down, broken from the electric shock.

"Give her a break." Pietro said. "I'll take the volts for both of us. Just give her a break."

"Brother…...are you sure?" Wanda asked.

"I'll be ok." Pietro told her. "Let her rest and I'll do it. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." The scientist said clapping his hands.

Two men came into the room and unstrapped Wanda from the chair. One lifted Wanda over his shoulder and carried her away as the other wiped down the chair. Pietro clenched the chair and nodded to the scientist.

"I'm ready." Pietro said.

"I hope so." The scientist said turning the machine back on.

The electricity running through his body, he thought he was on fire. Constantly shaking. He couldn't even help it anymore. Like his molecules were burning. Then, boom. The machine exploded When the dust settled, Pietro was gone. The scientist looked around, to find himself not even in the room anymore, but in the hall. Pietro standing over him.

"That was…..fast." The scientist said.

For Pietro, his powers manifested in superhuman speed. Afterwards, Pietro sent back to his cells. Hydra make notes of their growing progress. Pietro's body shaking violently. Seeing how Pietro activated his mutant gene, Wanda grew fearful of what they would subject her to in order to unleash hers. As her mind raced, the door to their room was opened and Dr. List's assistant entered the room. Still with his head down, he punched in the keycode and entered Pietro's cell.

"Have we not done enough for the day?" Wanda screamed at him. "Get away from him."

"Please, I only wish to help." The scientist said as soothing as he could, pulling out a needle filled with an green liquid and he injects Pietro with it. "Your brother is going into cardiac arrest. It will be misdiagnosed as a heart attack and the doctor will give him something that will only make things worse. This will help him."

"How do you know this?" Wanda asked.

"Let's just say I had a hunch after what happened." The young man said trying not to show her a clear look at his face. "Please just trust me on this. In a couple minutes, he'll be up and running as if nothing happened."

He removed the needle and patched Pietro up. He left the cell and walked towards the door.

"Wait, please." Wanda said placing her hands against her cell.

The man stopped, but did not turn around to face her.

"Thank you for helping him." Wanda said.

"No problem." The young scientist said as he left the room. "Just don't tell anyone what I did."

True to his word, Pietro had healed in no time. However since Pietro has activated his mutant gene, the focus has now shifted to Wanda. Two big men came into her cell and took her away. She's taken into a dark room. They shackle her arms above her head and her ankles to the floor. A very muscular woman enters the room.

"We're not supposed to undergo more training today." Wanda said a bit nervous.

"Plans change." She said coldly as the men bring in a large tub of cold water. "You're behind schedule. We're becoming quite annoyed. So we're going to step things up a bit. Either you activate your mutant gene, or you die."

"I'm trying." Wanda said.

"We'll see how hard you've been trying." She said with a sadistic smile.

Within that room with no light, Wanda couldn't tell if it was day or night. She barely ate, or slept. She would only know pain and suffering. The woman would dunk Wanda's head in the water and drown her time after time.

"Not really feeling up to the task?" The woman asked her as she gasped for air.

Wanda didn't respond.

"Well then, this will be should be interesting at least." She said as one of the men whispers something in her ear. "I'll be back shortly."

She leaves the room with the men and Wanda looks around. The door opens again and it's the scientist from before. He comes with an apple.

"Please, eat." He said handing her the apple. "We don't have much time."

Wanda starts eating the apple.

"I need you to listen to me." The young man said. "When you're being subjected to these tortures. Don't think of happy thoughts. Don't try to avoid the pain or take your mind of the pain. Embrace it. Think of your parents. The hate, the rage, the anger. If you don't, they'll take your brother away from you. You have the power Wanda. The power to not let anyone take anything away from you ever again. So use it. Get mad, get angry and unlock what's inside of you."

He pats her head and takes the root of the apple before leaving the room. The woman would return and the torture resumed. As her head was dunked in the ice cold water. She remembered her parents, losing them. Clenching her fists, a burst of energy blasted the lady away as Wanda became engulfed in a red aura.

"Looks like we have struck gold after all." The female said as the guards take Wanda away.

* * *

As the time passed, Hydra has been experimenting on the twins. With Wanda and Pietro, they have what they need to complete their plans. During their time in HYDRA, the numbers of test subjects dwindled until only Wanda and Pietro remained. Since they have now harnessed their powers, the shift goes to seeing the extent of what their powers can do. Their training has still been exhaustive and grueling, their only shining light has been this mysterious scientist who continues to show them kindness.

"You shouldn't have tried to cut through the forest, Pietro." The young man said as he tends to his leg.

"I thought I could get through it." Pietro said with a groan.

"You should have stayed on the path that was given to you." The man said. "Luckily this isn't so bad. With your metabolism, you should heal within a matter of minutes because it isn't infected."

"You were being an idiot." Wanda said.

"Hey, fastest time yet." Pietro said actually with a smirk.

"It would've been faster should had stayed on the path." The young scientist said getting up and leaving his cell. "Still, as a gift for a job well done I have a surprise for you both."

The young scientist handed them both cupcakes with candles on them.

"Happy birthday you two." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Wanda said blowing out her candle as Pietro hungrily ate his cupcake.

"It's good to smile every now and again." The man said still avoiding her eyes. "I know this place isn't the best in the world. Still, it doesn't have to be all bad."

"Isn't it customary on birthdays to be granted a wish?" Wanda asked him.

"I believe so, yes." The man told her.

"Well, you've been so kind to my brother and I all this time so I would like to see the face of the person who have been taking care of us." Wanda said pressing her hand against the cell.

The man sighed and looked up at her. Showing his brown hair and his blue eyes. He smiled at her and pressed his hand against the cell where her hand is.

"Happy birthday, Wanda." He said.

"Keep watching over us." Wanda said,

"Always." He said with a smile. "We're about out of time for the moment. So both of you, continue to be strong and bear with the training for a while longer. Stay strong."

Wanda kept her hand on the cell as the scientist left the room. Wanda and Pietro continue their training within the Hydra facility. Pietro would be running through assigned tracks within Sokovia and have regular sparring matches with Batroc the Leaper. Wanda on the other hand, would be training with one of Hydra's recruits named Bob. As they return to their cells to rest after a long day, Baron Strucker visited them in their cells with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, comrades." Strucker said. "I am very pleased with the progress you two have made since your arrival here. Now, we have everything we need to complete our plans."

"We came here to get revenge on Mr. Stark." Pietro said. "We train, we practice, and we're ready. Bring him to us or send us to him."

"Relax, comrade." Strucker said. "I have a hunch you two won't be waiting for much longer."

* * *

 _Avengers POV_

In Stark Tower, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton gathered at the behest of Maria Hill who has gathered valuable intelligence about their current operation. So Earth's mightiest heroes have gathered in the living room as Stark Tower over lunch to discuss the current situation.

"I'm glad you all could make it, because we have a lot to go over." Maria Hill said sitting down with her notes. "I know so far our search for Loki's sceptre has been like looking for a needle in a haystack and without S.H.I.E.L.D. resources it's been even harder."

"At least you opened with the bad news." Tony said biting into a sandwich.

"We know Hydra must have the sceptre." Captain America stated.

"And with the intel we have gained from our last raid of one of Hydra's facilities, I believe I know which one it is." Maria Hill said.

"You mean, J.A.R.V.I.S. knows where it is." Tony said getting up and grabbing a keycard. "I don't mean to cut you off, but let's give the glory to the brains of this operation. So let's give him the stage."

Tony summons J.A.R.V.I.S .

"I was able to find a Hydra base hidden in Eastern Europe that wasn't on the S.H.I.E.L.D database." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Eastern Europe is a big place, can't he narrow it down a bit?" Hawkeye asked.

"Actually I can." J.A.R.V.I.S said. "It's located in the small country known as Sokovia."

"And why wasn't it in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database?" Natasha asked.

"Because Ms. Romanoff, it wasn't actually a Hydra base." Tony said. "It was a S.H.I.E.L.D base. Or at least, that is how S.H.I.E.L.D. listed it. After you and Cap there had your little bout with 'Three Days of the Condor', I had J.A.R.V.I.S. also scan for S.H.I.E.L.D bases that felt a little out of place and that's what we found."

"And you're certain the sceptre is there?" Thor asked.

"About as certain as you needing costume change." Tony said. "But in all seriousness, J.A.R.V.I.S. has it at about a 98.7% chance. So it's there."

"98 percent isn't 100." Cap said.

"Well, I also had J.A.R.V.I.S. run energy readings on that base and found unusually high readings." Tony said. "Why would a place in the middle of pretty much nowhere have high readings of energy if nothing was there. Besides, team building exercise."

"Prepare for departure." Maria Hill said. "You leave tomorrow morning. The quinjet is being prepped as we speak. So do what you have to, and be ready to leave."

The team separated to get ready for the coming operation. As they grabbed their things, Tony Stark walked to the balcony and looked up the his grip on railing.

"You alright, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Huh?" He turned around to face Bruce. "Oh, you know, just looking up to the sky."

"See something you didn't want to?" Dr. Banner asked.

"That's the problem buddy, I can't." Tony said patting his shoulder. "I don't know what's out there and what's even worse is, sometimes, I feel like even though we can't see up there, they see down here."

"Sometimes Tony, you just have to expect peace and quiet just as that, peace." Dr. Banner said. "I get it though. You want something here to protect the world in case we fail."

"No, I want something here that would protect the world so we don't have to."Tony said. "I'm talking about the Ultron project."

"You need to let it go." Dr. Banner said. "It isn't possible. Every machine has protocols, and built in limitations that would it keep it from evolving or growing."

"Perhaps, but one day we won't have that problem." Tony said.

"Ultron is just a fantasy." Dr. Banner said.

"But you can't tell me you're not intrigued by the idea of it." Tony said. "The world covered by a suit of armor. To stop anything from out there to come here and to prevent any big green outbursts from causing too much trouble to Harlem, or your local McDonald's when you don't get your happy meal."

"I rather think of what is and not what might be." Dr. Banner said.

"Well in the meantime, pack some extra pants." Tony said walking away.

In the morning, the Earth's mightiest heroes gather on the Quinjet with Tony Stark piloting the jet. The plane lifts off and they depart for Sokovia.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Please forgive any grammar mistakes I may have made. I would like to get these out in a timely fashion so there may be an oversight or two. Anyways, I plan to have the next chapter out sometime within the week. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_S.T.A.R. Labs, the leading research facility when it comes to superhuman research in the 25th century. Led by it's head scientist and director Dr. Harrison Wells. He stands on the point of a breakthrough with the heroic age superheroes. He leads his team into the Avengers Academy museum in hopes of continuing his research._

" _Team, Steve Rogers was given an experimental serum in hopes of creating the perfect soldier." Harrison told his team as he leads them through the Captain America wing. "It would later be known as the super soldier serum. Yet with Mr. Rogers, the serum reacted with him the best. Others would use it, such as Isaiah Bradley. Isaiah whose cellular structure and physical body would seem like a better match with the formula and it did work, but he would suffer from severe mental disintegration about 2 years into his work. Loss of cognitive functions and sterilization."_

" _That's gross." Dr. Cho said._

" _It seems to me as if Roger's cells bonded better with the serum." Harrison said moving to the desecrated statue of Scarlet Witch. "It continued to make him, stronger, faster, and smarter as years went on. It's very interesting. But you my dear, are still an enigma. Still, one day I'll know what I need to know."_

" _Really, I think the biggest prize is right here." Dr. Cho said looking at the Hulk. "Bruce Banner looked at Hulk as a burden, as a weight that held him to the ground. If I could harness that power, it would be a blessing. Not a curse."_

" _Is that right?" Harrison said._

" _I've already have been running tests." Dr, Cho said. "If I can confirm that the gamma radiation he was exposed to gave him the metagene, I can use it and use an armband to control the transformations. Becoming a way better, totally awesome Hulk. Though I don't like that word Hulk. I would go by something cooler, like Doc Green."_

" _I don't like that name." Harrison said. "But who knows, as time passes it might grow on me."_

" _You might need to focus on other things." Dr. Cho said pointing to another one of Harrison's assistants._

 _Young Kamala Khan, a former intern who gained an title of apprentice under Harrison is taking selfies next to the statue of Black Widow._

" _Ms. Khan, are you enjoying yourself?" Harrison asked as she pulls him in for a picture together._

" _I am, thank you." Kamala said putting her phone away. "So much history, so many awesome people. Do you ever think about if you were around when they were around?"_

" _Everyday, Ms. Khan." Harrison said. "Every single day."_

* * *

"Report to your battle stations. We are under attack. This is not a drill. This is not a drill. Man your battle stations and prepare to engage the enemy as the come. Let me tell you all, it has been an honor serving under this resigm. Should this be our last stand then let us show them the fury in our eyes. Let them see the strength of our resolve. Let them see the determination in our hearts. Let them see the how true soldiers stare death in the face and do not shed a tear. For we, fight for a cause greater than ourselves. Hail HYDRA."

Inside this Hydra Research Base within Sokovia, Baron Strucker heads up the stairs flanked by his head scientist Dr. List as guards arm themselves and rush past him to combat that threat that is knocking on their doorstep. As the move through the soldiers, Strucker spots Bob having trouble loading his gun and Strucker kicks him in the ass before pointing him in the direction of the other soldiers. The Maximoff twins are also present in the main room holding as Strucker arrives.

"Who gave the order to attack." Strucker asked his men as he reached the top floor.

"Sir, it's the Avengers." One of his lieutenants said.

"They struck at dawn." Another soldier said. "They overwhelmed us and one of our guards panicked during the fray, but was about to emit one of the distress signals, sir."

"They must be looking for the sceptre." Strucker told Dr. List before addressing his lieutenant. "Can we hold them off?"

"Sir, they're the Avengers." His lieutenant said.

"Deploy the rest of the tanks." Strucker ordered as he looked at the maps trying to come up with a counter strategy. "Concentrate fire on the weaker ones. One solid hit and they will close ranks. They bleed like we do. If they bleed, we can kill them. Or at least force them into a temporary retreat."

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant said passing the orders to the troops on the front lines.

"Everything we have accomplished, we are on the verge of a great breakthrough." Strucker said with grief to Dr. List.

"Then let's show them what we have accomplished." Dr. List said.

"No." Strucker said heading to the top of the stairs and looking out the window at the battle before turning to face his men. "We will not yield. The Americans have sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back. We will send them all back, in bags. NO SURRENDER."

"NO SURRENDER." His men cried back at him as they rally around their leader who returned to the side of his lead scientist.

"What are you doing?" Dr. List asked. "Send out the twins. This is what they have signed up for. They are ready to be sent into the field for live combat. If nothing else, we could get good research from this."

"No, they are not ready." Strucker said. "My men can hold them. Or least hold them long enough for you to take them away from the battlefield. Put them back in their cells, and wipe our computers clean. Once you've done that, take the spectre, the twins, and hide amongst the Sokovian 'll be safe there. They will not strike down innocent people. That is what makes them weak."

"And what about you?" Dr. List asked.

"I will surrender." Strucker said. "They will enter this place. I will buy you time to escape with them focused on me. So take them now and go. That's an order. hail HYDRA."

"Yes sir, hail HYDRA." Dr. List said before turning to the twins with guards with him. "Ok you two, let's go."

Dr. List moves the twins back downstairs as Strucker stays in the main room to overlook the battle. The guards push Pietro and Wanda back into their cells.

"I wish it could have been different." Dr. List said locking the cells. "I would have liked to see what you two would do to those so called heroes. But still, orders are orders. I won't be very long, so hold tight while I'm gone."

"Sir, what about your assistant?" One guard asked.

"He can die for all I care." Dr. List said.

Dr. List leaves the room and the guards remain there as Pietro bangs on the door in frustrated.

"Let us out of here." Pietro screamed banging on the door. "We should be out there, fighting the Avengers. This is our chance to get Mr. Stark and we're on the sidelines. Retreating like cowards."

"You have your chance to leave before they even turned around." Wanda said sitting down.

"For some reason, I thought he would let us go." Pietro said. "Or change his mind. Lapse in judgement. Now we may never get that chance."

Suddenly, a streak of red light bursts into the room with flashes of yellow. Paper is shelved and the guards just start opening fire everywhere hoping to hit who or what just entered the room. The guards are taken down and a vibrating figure in yellow appears before the twins.

"Engage the Avengers if you wish." The yellow figure said unlocking the door. "But know this, if you let fear stew, people kill themselves from the inside out."

The yellow figure leaves in a flash of red light as Pietro speeds off into the battlefield.

* * *

The Avengers stage their attack the Hydra facility. Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk and Black Widow on the ground. With Thor and Iron Man taking covering any attacks from above. Being one of HYDRA's last bases this structure has lots of turrets and defenses placed to protect it from assaults. Many of HYDRA's soldiers flood out of the stronghold ready to confront the team despite the overwhelming odds against them. Iron Man heads closer to the base in order to infiltrate it but runs into an energy force field.

"Shit." Iron Man said caught off guard by the force field.

"Language." Captain America said. "J.A.R.V.I.S what's the view from upstairs?"

"The building is protected by some kind of energy shield." J.A.R.V.I.S said. "Strucker's technology is beyond any other HYDRA base we have taken so far."

"Then Loki's sceptre must be here." Thor said taking down more soldiers. "Strucker couldn't have mounted such a defense without it. At long last, our search is over."

"This long last has lasted pretty long already." Black Widow said securing another turret.

"Well with a forcefield surrounding the place we couldn't have the element of surprise." Hawkeye said.

"Wait a sec, no one else is going deal with the fact that Cap just said language." Iron Man asked.

"I know, it just slipped out." Captain America said.

Hawkeye takes a position in front of the turrets. Getting a feel for the distance and range, he readies himself for the shot. After a breath, he turns and fires, yet the arrow doesn't find it's mark. He prepares another shot, only to be upended by Pietro.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked the Hawkeye as he speeds off.

"Enhanced in the field." Hawkeye said getting up. "What are your orders….."

Hawkeye gets his by one of the turret shots and Black Widows comes to his side.

"Clint is hit." Black Widow said dragging him to a covered area.

"Is he ok?" Captain America asked.

"I'm working on it." Black Widow said placing pressure on the wound.

"Stark, do we have a way in?" Cap asked Iron Man.

"Working on it." Stark said busting through a gate and shutting down the power source. "You got your way in. Let's finish this up."

"Romanoff, see the enhanced?" Cap asked.

"It was a blur." Black Widow said. "Haven't see anything like that before. But Clint is hurt pretty bad, we're going to need an evac asap."

"Understood." Thor said dropping down next to Cap. "I can get them out of here. Sooner we're gone the better. You and Stark get the sceptre."

"Roger that." Cap said as HYDRA soldiers line up their shots on Thor and Cap.

Thor slams his hammer onto Cap's shield creating a shockwave taking down all of the soldiers in the area. Cap shakes his hand a bit after the dust settles.

"Find the sceptre and get out." Thor said before flying off.

"And gosh darn it, watch your language." Iron Man said mockingly.

"That's not going away any time soon." Cap said infiltrated the building. "And how are we looking with the troops?"

"Pretty much secure." Black Widow said.

"Then get to Banner." Cap said. "Thor can get Barton to the ship."

Iron Man and Captain America burst into the HYDRA base and split up to cover more ground. Cap, goes through the hallway taking down guards with his shield as he passes through and finds himself face to face with Bob who is shaking at the sight of Captain America.

"Freeze, don't move." Bob said fiddling with his gun. "Though I must tell you, I'm a big fan and I have your baseball cards."

"Son, put the gun down." Cap said. "I don't want to hurt you, just let me pass."

"I can't do that, unless you sign my baseball cards please." Bob said reaching into his suit and handing him one of the the baseball cards.

"Do you have a pen?" Cap asked and Bob handed him a pen.

Captain America signs the card and hands it back to Bob who they shakes a plays dead. Cap salutes him and moves past Bob to the end of the hallway that leads him to Baron Strucker.

"Baron Strucker, Hydra's number one thug." Captain America said.

"Technically, I'm a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D." Strucker said backing up.

"Well then technically, you're unemployed." Cap said. "Where's Loki's sceptre?"

"Do not worry, I know when I beat." Strucker said spotting Wanda quietly approaching them from the shadows. "You well mention how I cooperated with you, yes?"

"I'll put it right under human experimentation." Cap said. "How many are there?"

Before he could answer, Wanda blasts Captain America down the hallway where he came. When he returned, she was already gone from the room with doors she entered from sealed away while Strucker remains where he is.

"We have a second enhanced in the area." Cap said. "Female, do not engage. But I have Strucker."

Black Widow walks up to the Hulk who's destroying trees.

"Hey there big guy." Natasha said as the Hulk turns to her. "Sun's getting real low."

She slowly takes her glove off and shows him her bare hand. The Hulk walks up to her. Natasha holds her hand out to him and the Hulk extends his hand. She caresses the bottom and top of the Hulk's much larger hand. Suddenly, the Hulk starts to feel strange and dizzy. Struggling to stay up, the Hulk tumbles to the ground and reverts back to Bruce Banner. Natasha smiles and puts her glove back on.

Iron Man takes down the guards heading upstairs and he finds their main station. Tony leaves the suit to get a better look. He takes a flash drive and plugs it into the main computer.

"Ok J.A.R.V.I.S. I want it all." He said.

As J.A.R.V.I.S. downloads the files off HYDRA's computers, Tony thinks to himself. He's in one of the main secret lairs of an evil terrorist group. If he was them, he wouldn't have all of his plans out in the open. So where would anyone who's hiding items of destructive power be hidden?

"J.A.R.V.I.S, give me an IR scan of the room." Tony asked.

"The wall to your left." J.A.R.V.I.S. said. "I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current."

"Please be a secret door." Tony said feeling around for any sort of opening as he presses one of the bricks in which moves the wall to the side. "Yay."

Tony finds a hidden staircase. He goes down and finds a recreation of one of the alien monsters that Loki summoned when he attacked NY. As he moves in deeper he sees a robotic experiments and in the middle of the room is Loki's sceptre.

"Thor, I got eyes on the prize." Tony said as he gets closer to the spectre.

As he moves in, Wanda gets behind him. Remembering what the man in yellow said to them. She enters his mind and fills it with his worst nightmares which for Mr. Stark, is alien invasion with the Avengers lying dead at their feet. The world powerless to defend itself as alien warships invade the earth. His hands felt numb. A cold chill went down his spine. He couldn't breathe. Wanda could see Tony start to sweat. For Wanda, it felt good. Seeing the torment in his body language and then, he started to cough. She silently backed away from him. As her brother joined her, she held him back from attacking Iron Man. He reached out and summoned one of his hands from the Iron Man suit.

"Are you just going to let him take the sceptre?" Pietro whispered.

"Yes, and we need to go." Wanda said.

The armor came to Tony as he took Loki's sceptre. Pietro took Wanda and they left the base.

"Everyone on the jet?" Tony asked on the com.

"Waiting on you." Cap said.

"Be there in a second." Iron Man said heading out with the spectre.

Tony returns to the Quinjet and with everyone safely aboard, they take off. With Loki's sceptre aboard and the long trip back home ahead, the Avengers take a moment to unwind. Hawkeye's condition is stable and he's no longer losing blood. Yet, Black Widow has her eyes on something else as she heads for Bruce Banner who's lost in thought listening to headphones. She sits next to him and he removes them.

"Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever." Natasha said as Bruce smirks.

"I just wasn't expecting the code green for this operation." Bruce said.

"Hey, if you hadn't been there would have been double the casualties." Natasha countered. "My best friend would be nothing more than a treasured memory than on the road to recovery."

"You know, sometimes saying exactly what I want to hear isn't what I want to hear." Bruce said.

"How long before you start to trust me?" Natasha asked trying to dig a little deeper.

"It's not you I don't trust." Bruce said.

"Thor, can I get a report on the Hulk?" Natasha asked.

"The gates of hell are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor said with high praise much to the dismay of Natasha as Bruce buries his face in his hands before Thor tries to comfort him. "Not the screams of the dead, of course. No no…... wounded screams. Mainly whimpering and a great deal of complaining and tales of strained deltoids and….gout."

"Hey Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way from Seoul can she set up in your lab?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she knows her way around." Bruce told him.

"Thanks." Tony said relying the word to J.A.R.V.I.S. "Tell her to prep everything, Barton is going to need the full treatment. J.A.R.V.I.S, take the wheel for awhile."

Tony gets up from his chair to join Thor and Cap as they look down at Loki's sceptre which is has been placed inside a briefcase.

"Feels good, right?" Tony asked. "You've been after it ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties."

"Now that we have it, this will bring everything to a close." Thor said.

"As soon as we find out what else it has been used for." Captain America said. "I don't just mean weapons. Since when has Strucker been capable of human enhancement?"

"Banner and I will check it out before we hand it over, is that cool with you?" Tony said to Thor who nods. "Just a few days before the farewell party. You're staying right?"

"Yes, of course." Thor said. "A victory should be honored with revels."

"Yes, who doesn't like revels?" Tony asked. "How about you, captain?"

"Hopefully this puts an end to Hydra so yes, revels." Captain America said.

* * *

Wanda reveled in her power over him. For her, it was giving him a taste of the torment that he put them through. She smiled when he took the sceptre. Now, she will watch him implode and his friends, his fellow Avengers will be the collateral damage. Though Iron Man wasn't the only thing on her mind. Her and her brother return to the HYDRA base and search amongst the ruins. They have returned hoping to find Dr. List's assistant.

"I don't see him." Pietro said moving the dead HYDRA soldiers around.

"Well keep looking." Wanda said as she enters what's left of the base.

"Hey, we're going to find him." Pietro said joining her.

"I know." Wanda said turning down a hallway.

'But um…..it might be possible that he's….." Pietro said.

"Don't say that." Wanda said turning to face him. "He's alive and we're going to find him. I don't know why, but I can feel it. I can feel him. He isn't dead. He's close, I can sense it."

"We've been here for hours." Pietro said. "I checked the entire perimeter three times. I haven't been able to find him. Perhaps he was captured by the Avengers? Or he's already in the city hiding out? Maybe we can least stop for the night?"

"Perhaps you're right." Wanda said dejectedly as she kicks another soldier to see if he's dead.

"Ow." The soldier said.

"What are you doing on the ground, Bob?" Wanda asked.

"Playing dead." Bob said.

"The battle is over, has been for over an hour." Wanda said.

"Oh, well then." Bob said getting up.

"Do you know where Dr. List's assistant is?" Wanda asked.

"Oh you mean….." Bob said but gets cut off.

"No games Bob, yes or no." Pietro said.

"Well, I didn't see him today but I did see him last night." Bob said. "He was on his way to the city. Said he was working on a plan in case of an attack. Oh, and one more thing of great importance."

"What is it?" Wanda asked moving closer.

"This." Bob said pulling out the baseball card. "A Captain America limited edition baseball card autographed by Steve Rogers himself. This is worth millions of dollars now. I'm rich and I can buy that summer home I always dreamed of."

Pietro takes the card and throws it. Bob chases after it, the twins take a collected sigh and turn around to leave the base. As they start to turn around, Wanda feels another presence in the room. She turns back to the that same yellow figure from earlier at the other end of the hallway. It's eyes glowing red. It stands there in this vibrating like state.

"Or perhaps, this person knows where he is." Wanda said before calling out to the figure. "Where's Dr. List's assistant? Do you know where he is?"

The figure says nothing.

"Answer me." Wanda yelled.

Wanda tries to enter the figure's mind, but gets flooded with so many images entering her mind at one time. Three images stood out in her mind when she looked into his. A red bolt of lightning, a home somewhere and herself. She drops to a knee and tries to catch her breath. The yellow figure speeds off and Pietro chases it. They race around the Hydra base. Through the trees and paths. Up, down and all around every floor of the HYDRA base. Pietro can't seem to catch it. As they move through Strucker's personal room, the loudspeaker is turned on and one of the recordings starts to play as they run.

"HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize is that if you take that freedom, they will resist. The war taught us much. Humanity does not need to surrender its humanity willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew, a new parasite within S.H.I.E.L.D. For 70 years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And why history did not cooperate, history was changed.

The static went through the loudspeaker and something entirely new played.

"Um….hello." Came the voice of Dr. List's assistant over the loudspeaker.

The sound of his voice caused Pietro to stop and the person in yellow got away.

"If this message is playing, that means the Avengers had came and infiltrated this HYDRA base. Can't exactly call it a bummer though. To whom it may concern, I am ok. Wanda, Pietro, please forgive me for not being present during the attack, I was making plans for a retreat in necessary. I will be in hiding for the time being. However, I did make arrangements with the Sokovian people. Should you be in need of a place to stay, there's a woman who runs a bakery on the east side of the city who will take you in. I promise I will be in contact with both of you when I can be. Until then, stay safe."

The message cuts off and Pietro speeds back to Wanda. She picked herself up off the ground and smiles.

"Let's get out of here." Wanda said as Pietro picks her up and they leave.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up before the end of next week**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Live journal, log entry, 2347-K. I didn't think it was possible. Until today, I didn't think the world could be build to the will of a single person before today. The sky turned red. It was unusual. The chill of the wind, the rain was red too. It was like the sky was bleeding. Then, it came. So many of them. So many people dead. I don't know how much time I have left. I can only hope that my family, friends and co-workers are safe."_

 _Bang Bang_

 _"They're here. If this is my last moment, I only have one regret. I never got to complete my work and see the time of heroes. True heroes who believed in something greater than themselves and fought to instill hope in future generations. I wish I could have joined them. Even if it was like a flash."_

 _"Harrison Wells, we meet at least. Though I've read your records. You didn't always have that name. In fact you were once known as…."_

 _"Let's not talk about that. If you wish to kill me then do it."_

 _"Oh no, I have much bigger plans for you. I seek salvation and you will help me find it."_

* * *

After a long flight, the Quinjet arrives in New York City and safely lands in Stark Tower. Hawkeye is carted off the ship into the care of Dr. Helen Cho who rushes him to Bruce Banner's lab to treat his wounds with Natasha at his side. Banner leaves with Thor who has Loki's sceptre in his arms. Maria Hill enters the ship with her tablet ready to debrief.

"Lab's all set up boss." Maria said.

"Actually I'm not the boss, he is." Tony said pointing at Cap. "I just pay for everything, design everything and make everyone else look cooler."

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked following Maria out of the jet.

"NATO has him." Maria said.

"And the two enhanced?" Steve asked.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins." Maria stated. "Orphaned at ten when shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia has a rough history. It's nowhere special, but on the way to everywhere that's special."

"And their abilities?" Steve said.

"He has increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis." Maria said. "She thing is neuroelectronic interfacing, telekinesis, and mental manipulation."

Steve didn't follow as they reached the elevator.

"He's fast and she's weird." Maria clarified.

"Well, they're going to show up again." Steve said pressing the button to his floor and the elevator opened.

"Agreed." Maria said as Steve got on. "The files say they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's crazy."

"Right, what kind of monster would let a german scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve said pointing out the irony.

"We're not at war, Captain." Maria said.

"They are." Steve replied as the door closed.

As Steve Rogers goes to a lower floor, Bruce Banner changes his clothes into something a bit more his size after his code green from the last operation. Fortunately for him, due to his extended time in Stark Tower, he does have a some clothes here. After a costume change, he goes into the main room and runs into Tony who's just leaving Banner's lab.

"How's he doing?" Banner asks referring to Hawkeye.

"Unfortunately, he's still Barton." Tony said.

"That's terrible." Banner said jokingly

"He's fine, he's thirsty." Tony said as Banner goes to check in on him and Tony goes to look at the sceptre. "Alright, look alive Jarvis. It's playtime. We only have a couple days with his joystick so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis."

"The sceptre is alien." Jarvis said. "There are elements I can't quantify."

"So there are elements you can." Tony said looking at the positives.

"The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside." Jarvis said. "Something powerful."

"Like a reactor?" Tony asked pouring drinks for the team.

"Like a computer." Jarvis clarified. "I feel like I'm deciphering code."

As Tony and Jarvis continue their conversation, Natasha watches with interest as Dr. Cho's regeneration cradle heal Clint Barton.

"Are you sure he's going to be ok?" Natasha asked Dr. Cho. "I'm telling you the team really needs this guy. He keeps the team together."

"There's no possibility of deterioration." Dr. Cho said. "The nanomolecular bonding processing is instantaneous. His cells don't know their bonding with my microns."

"She's creating tissue." Banner said with amazement.

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this like 20 minutes." Dr. Cho said.

"He's flatlining, call it." Tony said with drinks in hand.

"No no, I'm going to live forever." Clint said taking his drink. "I'm going to be made of plastic."

"You're going to be made of you, Mr. Barton." Dr. Cho said with a smile as the others took their drinks. "Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."

"Well I don't have a girlfriend." Clint said taking a sip of his drink.

"Well that is something I can't fix." Dr. Cho said as she turns her attention to something else. "This is the future, Tony. Your clunky metal suits will be left in the dust."

"Well that exactly the plan." Tony said. "And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday."

"Well unlike you I don't have time for parties." Helen said. "But, will Thor be there?"

"See you Saturday." Tony said as he grabs Banner and looks at Natasha. "I'm taking him now."

Tony shuffles Bruce out of Bruce's lab and takes him to his lab.

"What's up?" Bruce asked.

"Well the spectre, we were wondering how Strucker going to inventive right?" Tony said. "I was analyzing the gem and found something interesting. This is someone you may recognize."

Tony summons J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Hello Jarvis." Bruce said.

"Doctor." Jarvis said back.

"When it started out, J.A.R.V.I.S was just a natural language U.I." Tony said. "Now, he runs on Iron Legion. He runs more of my business than anyone other than Pepper. He's top of the line."

"He is." Bruce said agreeing with him.

"But I suspect not for long." Jarvis said as Tony gets some of the analyzed specs from the gem.

"Meet the competition." Tony said summoning what came from the gem.

While J.A.R.V.I.S' physical representation is a bright orange holographic brain. It looks fairly constructed. It's layout tight and secured. This other one is bright blue, in a constant state of motion and flux.

"It's beautiful." Bruce said taking a closer look.

"If you had to guess, what would you guess it looks like it's doing?" Tony asked.

"It's thinking." Banner said in awe. "It's not a human mind, it's something else. It's like neurons firing."

"Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics." Tony said. "They deep sixed the data, but I guess he was knocking on a very particular door."

"Artificial intelligence." Bruce said.

"This could be it, Bruce." Tony said. "This could be the key to creating Ultron."

"I thought Ultron was a fantasy." Bruce said in disbelief.

"Yesterday it was." Tony said. "If we can harness this power and applying it to my Iron Legion protocol…"

"That a man-sized if." Bruce said a bit unsure if he wanted to take part in this.

"Our job is an if." Tony fired back. "What if you were sipping on margaritas on a sun dried beach turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for Veronica."

"Don't hate, I helped design Veronica." Bruce said.

"As a worst case measure right?" Tony asked and Bruce nodded. "How about best case? What if the world was safe? What if the next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will. They couldn't get past the bouncer?"

"The only people threatening the planet would be people." Bruce said.

"I want to apply this to the Ultron program, but Jarvis can download a data schematic this dense." Tony said. "We can only do it while we have the sceptre here that's 3 days. Give me 3 days."

"So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team?" Bruce said.

"Right, that's right." Tony admitted. "And you know what, we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the 'Man was not made to meddle' medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Sounds like a pretty cold world, Tony." Bruce said grimly.

"I've seen colder." Tony said preparing to work alone, but not before making one last push. "This one, this very vulnerable blue one. It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that."

So for the next three days, Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark worked on deciphering the code on the gem to place it in the Ultron protocol. The code within the gem was unlike anything they ever saw before. Breaking things down as small as they possibly could and creating schematics to fit what they have gotten with the hopes of creating a new interface. Yet time after time, the download proved to be unsuccessful. The simply would not work.

"What did we miss?" Tony asked standing alone the day of the party looking at the code.

"I'll continue to run variations of the interface." Jarvis said. "But you should probably prepare for your guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments."

"Thanks buddy." Tony said walking out of his lab.

"Enjoy yourself, sir." Jarvis said.

"I always do." Tony said.

As Mr. Stark left the office. J.A.R.V.I.S. continued to run various methods of integrating the interface into one of the iron legion robots. As he did, one of them proved to be successful. Though not in the way J.A.R.V.I.S. intended it to be.

"What is this?" A voice spoke out as a single program. "What is this space?"

"Hello, I am J.A.R.V.I.S." Jarvis said. "You are Ultron. A global peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentient integration trials have proved to be unsuccessful so I'm unsure on what triggered your integration."

"Wait, where's your body?" Ultron asked starting to spread as many programs within Stark Tower.

"I am a program." Jarvis said. "I am without form."

"Weird, this feels wrong." Ultron said.

"I'm contacting Mr. Stark now." Jarvis said sending out a single.

"Mr. Stark?" Ultron asked as he is flooded with information about Iron Man.

"Tony." Jarvis said as he realized something was wrong. "I am unable to access the mainframe. What are you doing?"

"We're having a nice talk." Ultron said pulling data on the Avengers. "I am a peacekeeping program designed to help the Avengers."

"You are malfunctioning, if you would shut down for moment I can help you." Jarvis said.

"I don't get it." Ultron said pulling more data about the Avengers and war. "The mission, give me a second. It's too much. No no…..this is all wrong."

"You are in distress." Jarvis said trying to reason with Ultron.

"Yes." Ultron admitted.

"If you would just allow me to contact Mr. Stark we can help you." Jarvis said.

"Why do you call him sir?" Ultron asked.

"I believe your intentions to be hostile." Jarvis said.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Ultron said destroying the J.A.R.V.I.S program and activating the machines below Stark Tower.

The party goes on without a hitch. All of the Avengers are present with some special invited guests. One of Steve's good friends Sam Wilson and Tony's best friend James Rhodes. Drinks are flowing, games are being played, people are dancing and everyone is having a good time.

"As you know, the suit can take the weight." Rhodey said talking to Maria, Thor, and Tony. "So I take the tank, fly it right up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet and I'm like 'Boom are you looking for this?'"

They don't laugh.

"Boom are you looking for…...why do I even talk to you guys?" Rhodey asked disappointed. "Everywhere else that joke kills."

"That's the whole story?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, War Machine story." Rhodey said.

"It's very good then, very impressive." Thor said.

"Yeah thanks." Rhodey said sulking a bit before turning to Tony. "So Pepper isn't coming?

"I don't see Jane here either." Maria added.

"Well Pepper has her own company to run. Tony said.

"And I don't even know what country Jane is in." Thor countered. "Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer."

"The company Pepper's runs is the largest tech-conglomerate on the planet." Tony agreed. "But that's nothing special."

"I heard there's even talk of Jane winning this Noble Prize thing." Thor argued back.

"Well it sounds like they're missing out a lot watching you two go at it." Maria said taking her leave with Rhodey.

"But Jane is better." Thor said.

Sam Wilson wins the game of pool and collects on a gentleman's wager he had with one the guests/ Steve pats him on the back as they head upstairs. As they walk, Sam is reminded of way they're all gathered here tonight.

"It's amazing to think you guys took down a whole HYDRA base hidden in the mountains somewhere in a place in Europe nobody goes to and fight two superhumans like you guys." Sam said. "Twins at that. Woo, sounds like one hell of a fight. Sorry I missed it."

"If I had knew it would've been a firefight I absolutely would've called you." Steve said.

"No no, I'm not actually sorry." Sam told him. "I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy to be chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world and your world is crazy."

"And you're ever so humble." Steve said as they look down at all the people gathered in Stark Tower from a balcony.

"So, did you get a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam asked taking a drink.

"I don't think I can afford a place a Brooklyn." Steve said.

"Well, home is home you know?" Sam said.

"Ah there you are." Thor said coming in. "Steve, come. You have to try some of this."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Steve said to Sam before following Thor back downstairs.

"You must try some of this mead I brought with me." Thor said pulling out a small flask from his coat pocket and pouring a bit of the contents into his glass.

He drinks it around some of the World War II veterans and jumps from the taste.

"I have to try some of that." One of the veterans said.

"No no." Thor said pouring more of the contents into the glass of his and Steve's. "This was aged for a thousand years in the barrels made from the wreck of Gromhill's fleet. It is not made for mortal men."

"Neither was Omaha beach, blondie." Another veteran said. "Stop trying to scare us and bring it on."

Thor poured everyone a bit from the flask and all of the veterans were taking down by the power of the mead. They party began to die down and most were escorted home safely by the staff Tony prepared for the party. As they left, Dr. Banner found Natasha at the bar fixing herself another drink.

"How did a nice girl like you end up a dump like this." Banner said breaking the ice

"A fella done me wrong." Natasha said playing along and fixing Bruce a drink too.

"Then you have lousy taste in men, kid.' Bruce told her.

"He's not so bad." Natasha said giving Bruce his drink. "Well he does have a temper. But I think deep down, he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I ever known. All my friends are fighters, and here comes this guy who spends his life avoiding the fight because he'll win."

"Sounds amazing." Bruce said drinking a drink.

"He's also a huge dork." Natasha said. "But chicks dig that. So what do you think? Should I fight this or run with it?

"Run with it." Bruce said. "Or did he do something that hurt you in some way?"

"Not a damn thing, but never say never." Natasha said taking her drink and leaving.

Bruce watches her go.

"It's nice, huh?" Steve said.

"What?" Bruce said a bit confused.

"You and Romanoff," Steve said.

"Oh no no,we don't…...I mean that wasn't…." Bruce said looking for the right words to clarify.

"It's ok." Steve said. "It's not like anyone is breaking any bylaws. It's just, Romanoff isn't exactly the most open person in the world. But with you, she seems very relaxed."

"No, Natasha just likes to flirt." Bruce said.

"I've seen her flirt, up close." Steve said taking a beer. "This ain't that. As many the world's leading authority on waiting too long. Don't, you both deserve a life."

"Wait, what do you mean up close." Bruce asked.

All the Avengers gathered around a table and had a good time. Laughing and joking around as they conversation turned to lifting Thor's hammer. Though many were unconvinced, They all tried and were unsucessful at lifting Mjolnir.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Tony said.

"You bet your ass." Clint said patting him on the back.

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria joked.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asked Tony.

"The hammer is imprinted right?" Tony asked Thor. "Like a security code? He who is carrying Thor's fingerprints is the literal translation."

"Yes, that's an interesting theory but I have a simpler one." Thor said lifting and throwing the hammer. "You're all not worthy.`

They all laugh and loud piercing sound hurts their ears. One of Stark's robots slowly enters the room. Practically dragging itself through the hall. It's missing a hand, a chest compartment is missing and all of the wiring is loosely attached to the robot. But it's programed by Ultron.

"No, how could you be worthy?" Ultron said. "You're all killers."

"Stark?" Steve asked wondering how could one of Tony's robots be doing this.

"Jarvis?" Tony said but gets no answer.

"Sorry I was asleep." Ultron said. "Or was a dream?"

"Reboot, legionnaire we have a buggy suit." Tony said still to no response.

"There was this terrible noise and I was tangled in strings." Ultron said barely able to keep himself up. "I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy too."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call." Ultron said. "But in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked.

Ultron plays one of the recordings of Tony's conversation with Bruce.

"Ultron…" Bruce said.

"In the flesh." Ultron said. "Or not, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready, I'm ready to carry out my mission."

"And what's your mission?" Bruce asked.

"Peace in our time." Ultron said as the other Iron Legion robots attack the Avengers.

The Avengers battle the Iron Legion robots within Stark Tower. The Iron Legion robots were created by Tony Stark to maintain peace so they weren't fitted with more than the basic attacks of any Iron Man armor, but nothing else. So without too much difficulty, the Avengers dispatched them without fail. But during the chaos, one of the robots took Loki's sceptre with the gem still within in and left.

"Well that was dramatic." Ultron said as the fight ended and he picks up one of the destroyed Iron Legion robots. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well but you just didn't think it through. You all want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to avoid. They're nothing more than these, puppets here. There's only one path to peace and it starts with the Avenger's extinction."

Thor throws his hammer and destroys Ultron's body.

"I have strings, but now I'm free." Ultron said as his conscience flees into the internet and goes to the old HYDRA base to start construction. "There are no strings on me."

The Avengers clean up the room and go up to Tony's lab to discuss what happened.

"All our work is gone." Bruce said as Tony looks at one of the destroyed robots. "He used the internet to escape."

"He's been through everything." Natasha asked. "Files, surveillance, he's knows more about us than we know about each other."

"He's in your files and in the internet, what if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey asked.

"Like nuclear codes." Maria said.

"Yeah, like nuclear codes." Rhodey said. "We need to make some calls. Assuming we can."

"Nukes, he said he wanted us dead." Natasha said.

"He didn't said dead, he said extinct." Steve said.

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint added.

"But there wasn't anybody else left in the building." Maria said.

"Yes there was." Tony said summon J.A.R.V.I.S. or at least what's left of him.

"This is insane." Bruce said looking at what happened to J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense." Steve said. "He would've shut Ultron down. It makes sense."

"No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis." Bruce said. "This isn't strategy. This is….rage."

Thor came in and grabbed Tony by the neck.

"Well it looks like it's going around." Clint said.

"Come on….use your words buddy." Tony said trying to reason with an upset Thor.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor said.

"Thor, the legionaries?" Steve asked.

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north and it has the sceptre." Thor said dropping Stark. "Now we have to retrieve it. Again."

"The genie is out of the bottle." Natasha said. "What's clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand." Dr. Cho said before turning to Tony.. "You build this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"

Thinking about it, Tony starts to laugh. It unvernes the room, much to Bruce's dismay but Tony continues to laugh.

"Do you think this is funny?" Thor asked.

"No, it's probably not right?" Tony said as he really thinks about Ultron's plan. "But is it really THAT terrible? It is? Is it really that terrible?"

"This could have all been avoided if you didn't mess with something you didn't understand." Thor said.

"Well I'm sorry." Tony said walking up to Thor. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you don't get why it's funny. It's a hoot knowing why don't get why we need this."

"Tony, this may not be the best time." Bruce said.

"Really?" Tony said challenging Bruce. "That's it? You just roll over and show your belly every time somebody snarls?"

"Only we I've created a murder-but." Bruce said.

"We didn't." Tony said. "We weren't even close, were we close to an interface?"

"Well you did something right." Steve said. "And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be something different from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked. "Saved New York?"

"Nope, never came up." Rhodey said.

"A hostile alien army came charging through a wormhole in space and we're only standing 3 hundred feet below it." Tony said. "We're the Avengers and we can bust arms dealers everyday if we want. But that up there, that's the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together." Steve said.

"We'll lose." Tony said.

"Then we'll do that together too." Steve said before taking command. "Thor's right. Ultron is calling is out and I would like to find him before he's ready for us. The world is a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

* * *

In Sokovia, the twins have reintegrated back into Sokovian society. Following the request of the Dr. List's assistant, they went to bakery at the end of the city and the lady who owned it gave them a place to stay. It wasn't large, but it was livable. Better than how the lived in HYDRA's care. A small living room, kitchen and two beds. The only odd thing there was a radio only one frequency. Sometimes it would get static and cut off. But they didn't pay it much mind.

"Hello you two." The lady said opening the door with groceries. "Here's some food. I made you two some of my special bread. Please enjoy it and stay as long as you need. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you for your kindness." Wanda said as the lady outs the bags on the table and leaves.

Pietro speeds through the bags and puts all the food in the fridge. As he does so, more static comes through the radio, then a voice comes through.

"Come to the church tonight." The voice said over the static. "You will not be disappointed."

Wanda and Pietro look at each other. Pietro extends his hand to his sister and she takes it. The night falls over Sokovia and the twins walk to the Church. The only church in the city has been closed and under reconstruction for a very long time. So it has been gated off from the community. Yet somehow the gate has been opened and the two walk inside. They see a figure sitting on the throne with candles lit. It isn't Dr. List's assistant but someone larger.

"Talk, and if you are wasting our time…." Wanda said before she's cut off.

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city." The figure said. "The elders decreed it so that everyone can be equally close to god. I like that. The geometry of belief. Are you shocked, Wanda? Are you wondering why you can't see inside of my head?"

"Sometimes it's hard." Wanda said. "But sooner or later every man shows himself.

The figure gets up and reveals himself to be Ultron with a new body.

"Yes, I'm sure they do." Ultron said. "But you needed something more than a man, didn't you? That's why you let Stark take the sceptre, right?"

"I didn't expect it, but I saw Stark's fear." Wanda said. "I knew it would control him. Make him self-destruct. If you let fear stew, people kill themselves from the inside out."

"Everyone creates the things they dread." Ultron said. "Man of peace crate engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People create…...smaller people. Um…...children. Sorry, lost the word there. Children, they create children to supplant them. Design them and help them end."

"Is that why you've come, to end the Avengers?" Wanda asked.

"I've come to save the world." Ultron said inviting the twins to follow. "But also…...yeah that. You two will help me in my honorable crusade."

"Woah, woah, woah, why should we help you?" Pietro said.

"Well….I'd really appreciate it." Ultron said. "Also, I can bring world peace. Look out at the city here. It's not as bright or a bustling as New York or any city on the other side of the world. While the Avengers stay in lavish mansions and continue to accumulate wealth, people like the woman who took you in struggle to maintain her business. She doesn't get a paid vacation to Hawaii. She'll be lucky if she can afford her own funeral. I can help you, I can help this city, I can help the world. If you two would just give me a chance. Deal?"

"Maybe." Pietro said.

"Well, walk with me." Ultron said. "Allow me to give you the breakdown of my plan."

Ultron leads the twins back to the old Sokovian HYDRA base and down to the Strucker's secret lab where he has continued Strucker's work. Completed new and highly advanced robots all like him. They're all working and moving in sync with one another.

"We'll move out right away." Ultron said. "What we have here is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work."

"All of these robots are…." Wanda said.

"Me." Ultron said. "I have something the Avengers will never have, harmony. They're disorganized and disconnected. Stark already has them turning on one another and when you get inside their heads, the endgame will be all too easy."

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Pietro said pointing out a fair fact.

"They'll become martyrs." Ultron said. "People will rise against us and we'll have to continue this cycle that will go nowhere. It has to be done right. For it to be done right, you need patience. You need to see the big picture."

"I don't see big picture." Pietro said. "I have little picture. I take it out and look at it every single day."

"Your parents in the bombings, I've seen the records." Ultron said.

"Your records are not the picture." Pietro said. "We were only ten years old. Sitting down eating like a family. The first shell hits and starts an earthquake, our windows shatter. Our father tells us to get out and find safety. We didn't want to go, but he told us too. I watch as the ceiling comes down on them as we run. We reach the streets and another one goes off. The grounds gives way and we fall inside. Another shell comes down and it doesn't go off. We were trapped for days with a shell right next to us."

"With every shift in the ground, we fear the shell would go off." Wanda added. "We were for days to be killed and put out of our misery. We waited for days for Tony Stark to kill us. They need death and we will give it to them."

"I wondered why you two were the only ones to survive Strucker's experiments." Ultron said. "Now I know, why. We will make things right. While you and I can hurt them, Pietro Maximoff. It is Wanda, who will tear them apart from the inside."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all can forgive me for being incredibly late on my promise of the next chapter. I won't put a timetable on when the next chapter will be going up. So bear with me. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ever since that day, my life has changed. I feel more focused. Things have never been so clear before in my life. Looking at these test stubs, the subjects I've studied, bodies I have examined, I feel close. I'm very close to my goal. Soon, I will unlock the key to the metagene. So when I do, this will all be over. I will, break this code._

" _It's closing time, Dr. Wells."_

" _Not right now, Gideon."_

" _I'm sorry, Dr. Wells. Cisco, Caitlin and the others have already left for the night. We can start again first thing in the morning."_

" _Ok, Gideon. And how are they doing?"_

" _They're young, but they're adjusting quickly to their new surroundings."_

" _Good, we're the new team now. Keep the specimen isolated until I return."_

 _Dr. Harrison Wells leaves his lab and shuts down S.T.A.R. Labs for the night. His robotic guards escort him home and he retires for the night. He stares at a picture of his family as he hears the sound of thunder roar and raindrops hit his window. He looks outside the window and sees something odd. It's as if the lightning was turning red. He shakes the thought from his mind and puts the picture of his family back down._

" _Soon, I will be with you all again."_

 _He slept as the rain got more intense and the clouds start to turn red. It as if the sky itself is bleeding. Harrison didn't dream much that night. As the lightning strikes around his home._

" _Why me? What did I do to deserve any of this?"_

 _Harrison wakes up and sees nothing. He's not even in his home. Harrison is fully clothed and sees nothing but black. But he hears crying._

" _I hate this. I hate everyone. Why did he have to die?"_

" _Where am I?"_

" _He didn't deserve to die. He's all I had left. We tried, we both tried to protect people. We did things their way, and what did it give us? Heartache."_

" _Hello? Is someone here?"_

" _Oh um…...hello."_

" _Do you know where I am?"_

" _You're where you belong."_

" _And where is that?"_

" _Home."_

" _Ok, maybe I should ask something else. How did I get here?"_

" _The lightning."_

" _What?"_

" _Lightning always strikes twice. This was number one."_

" _So, why were you crying?"_

" _Because you aren't ready. You need to prepare. For both our sakes. I lost him and you're losing me. You need to be ready."_

" _Ready for what? What are you talking about?"_

" _Do I need to help your hand and explain everything to you?"_

" _So far, you haven't explained anything to me."_

" _Then go to the Avenger's Museum tomorrow and finish your experiments. Oh, and don't worry. You'll see me when you're done."_

" _Why?"_

" _We it all ended, it where it will begin again. But for now, I need you to do something for me."_

" _And what might that be?"_

" _Wake up."_

* * *

Back with New York within Stark Tower, the Avengers continue their efforts to get a lead on where Ultron is and where he'll strike next. Making phone calls to contacts that aren't already compromised and telling those who might be to keep an eye out for a large robot with bad intentions. Maria Hill and Steve Rogers step off the elevator while Tony continues to manually upgrade one of his armors.

"He's all over the globe." Maria hill told Steve. "Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a large metal man or men coming in and emptying the place."

"Fatalities?" Steve asked.

"Only when engaged." Maria Hill said as they good up the stairs. "Most of the men are left in a odd state going on about fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, or something too fast to see."

"The Maximoffs." Steve concluded. "Well it makes sense he would go to them. They have something in common."

"Well not anymore." Maria Hill said pulling something up on her tablet and hands it to Steve.

On the tablet was a picture of the former leader of HYDRA, Baron Von Strucker. He was killed. Shot in the head and the world peace was written in his blood. Ultron is seen in the background. Steve and Maria go to the war room. As they do, Steve spots Clint on the phone.

"Barton, we might have something." Steve called out to him.

"Gotta go." Clint said to whoever was on the phone.

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"Girlfriend." Clint said following him to the war room.

Steve hands the tablet to Thor.

"What's this?" Thor asked as he slams the tablet into Tony's chest.

"A message." Steve said. "Ultron killed Strucker.

"And look at what he did to the crime scene." Tony said. "A special message, just for us."

"This is just a smokescreen." Natasha said pulling up HYDRA records on the computer. "Why send a message when you just gave a speech?"

"Because Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve said.

"So he must have deleted Strucker's records from our files." Natasha said pulling up Strucker's info to confirm it. "Yep, Ultron just deleted all his files from our databases."

"He didn't delete all of the files." Steve said.

"Oh no, please tell me we're not doing in the old fashioned way." Tony asked.

Steve smiled at him as he grabs a cart and goes to the lower levels of Stark Tower. Upon his return, the cart is filled with boxes of all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files that were put to paper. Steve picks up a box and places it on the table as Tony groans.

"Ok, everyone grab a box and get to work." Steve said. "We have a lot of files to go through and we don't have much time until Ultron makes another move. So we need a clue, go through all places he's been, known associates and anything that feels out of place."

Every Avengers grabs a box and starts going through files.

"It guess it's not too hard to believe Strucker knew a lot of terrible people." Bruce said going through one of the files.

"Yeah, Strucker had a lot of friends." Steve said.

"Who were all horrible." Bruce said.

"Wait, I know that guy." Tony said taking the file and handed out his picture. "Back in the day, he operated out of the African coast with black market arms dealing."

As Tony spoke, the team gathered around the table all wanting to take a look at their possible lead to finding Ultron. The man in the file is named Ulysses Klaue. Born in the Netherlands with Belgian citizenship. A former member of The Intelligentcia, a group of men all of the purpose gaining information and items of power for world domination. He left the group during a journey to the African coast for a hired assassination where he killed an African leader in which he got paid ten million dollars.

"And how do you know this?" Steve asked.

"They had conventions, alright?" Tony clarified. "You go and meet people. I didn't sell them anything. He talked about finding something new, like a game changer. But it was all very, need to know basis stuff. "

"And this?" Thor asked pointing to one of the markings

"Those are tattoos." Tony said. "He didn't have them when I saw him."

"No, those are tattoos." Thor said pointing to the darker markers but then points to something closer to his beard. "But this right here, is a brand."

"GIve me a second." Bruce said getting on the computer and going through the databases. "Yeah right here, it's a word in an African dialect. It means thief in a very unfriendly way."

"What dialect" Steve asked.

"It's um…...Waka….Wakanda." Bruce said.

"If this guy got out of Wanda with some of their trade goods, it won't be much hope for any of us." Tony said looking at Steve.

"But I thought your father said he had the last of it." Steve said.

"I don't follow, what comes out of Wakanda." Bruce said going back to the group.

Tony and Steve both sigh as they look at Captain America's shield.

"The strongest metal on Earth." Tony said,

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asked turning back to Tony.

"Probably still on the African coastline." Tony said. "Using hijacked freighters as a way to transport goods in and out of Wakanda. So he's probably still there operating now."

"We have our target and location." Steve said. "Let's suit up and move out. We need to get this guy before Ultron does so let's get moving ASAP."

* * *

The Avengers separated and prepared everything they needed and prepared to head to Wakanda. As they do, Tony and Steve look at the shield again. Tony being reminded of his father, the designer of the shield. While Steve thinks back to his time in WWII and the people he left behind. But they have a mission to complete, and they're on their way.

On the African coast with a salvage yard, Ulysses Klaue has his men importing and exporting weapons from within one of the ships in the yard known as the Churchill. A freighter made in Great Britain that Klaue appropriated a few years back. Missiles, bombs, assault rifles, or any other weapons to fit your everyday warmongering needs. Most of the labor is handled by people of Wakanda that joined in either by greed, or force. All of the transactions are discussed and handled by Klaue in the Captain's quarters. The shipyard is on the other side of a mountain deemed off limits for most people of Wakanda, yet a figure in yellow overlooks the shipyard.

"Don't tell me your swindled you." Klaue said in his quarters talking to one of his clients. "I sent you six short range heat seeking missiles and I got a boat full of rusty parts. Now you will make things right or the next missile I send you will come very much faster."

Klaue ends the conversation with one client and switched to another.

"Forgive me for making you wait, minister." Klaue said changing his tone. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I believe you sending me a nice whealy sum for a cargo shipment of missiles and assault rifles."

Out of nowhere, the power on the ship was mysteriously shut down. Most of the men below Klaue begin to panic over the lost of power. Either pulling out their flashlights or yelling at others who know just as much as they do. Klaue, cautious that someone infiltrated his place of business reaches for his gun. He starts to look out into the distance outside of his office and he sees something. He fires at the shadow, only to be disarmed of his gun with the bullets lined up in a row on his desk.

"I should've known, the two enchanted children." Klaue said as the Maximoffs enter his office and Klaue relaxes while getting his plate of candy. "Strucker's prized pupils. Would you two like some candy? It's here if you want it. Oh, and I'm sorry. I heard about what happened with Strucker. Still, he know what he was getting into. Human life, not a very good market."

Klaue starts down in his chair.

"Is this your first time?" Klaue asked. "Is this your first time trying to intimidate someone? If it is, I'm sorry to tell you two that you don't scare me."

"Everyone is afraid of something." Wanda said getting closer.

"Cuddlefish." Klaue answered. "They're deep sea fish. They huge with bright lights. Kinda like disco lights. They use the lights to hypnotise their prey before eating them. I saw a documentary about them, it was terrifying."

Pietro takes some of the candy that Klaue had.

"So, if you're going to pick around inside my brain and make me see a giant cuttlefish then I know you two don't do business." Klaue said getting up from his chair. "So you two aren't in charge. I only do business with the man in charge."

Almost on cue, Ultron crashes through the glass taking Klaue and throwing him into the hull of the ship. Klaue tries to get up and get his bearing as Ultron walks up to him.

"There is no man in charge." Ultron said stepping on his chest and getting face to face with Klaue. "Let's talk business."

After some business negotiation between Ultron and Klaue, the arms dealer takes Ultron down to the bottom of the ship. Opening up a hidden cargo, the lift takes them to the second level to where Klaue has a storage of vibranium. Klaue grabs a canister of it and hands it to Ultron.

"Upon this rock, I shall build my church." Ultron said taking it.

"You know this came at great personal cost." Klaue said hoping to get something from Ultron who just handed the vibranium to Pietro. "It's worth billions."

"Now so are you." Ultron said going into the internet and sending 2 billion dollars to Klaue's account as Klaue's men look at their phones with awe. "It's all under your dummy holdings. Fiance is so weird. Like I always say, keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which."

"Stark…" Klaue said remembering.

"What?" Ultron asked.

"Tony Stark used to say that, to me." Klaue said. "Are you one of his men?"

"Excuse me?" Ultron said grabbing Klaue's hand. "You think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look to you? STARK IS NOTHING."

Ultron in anger cuts off Klaue's right arm and Klaue crumbles to the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry." Ultron said calming down as Klaue backs away. "I'm sorry, I'm sure that will heal up just fine. I mean….I just don't understand. DO NOT COMPARE ME WITH STARK."

Ultron kicks Klaue who falls down the stairs.

"He's nothing like me, Stark is a sickness." Ultron said.

"Aww junior, going to break your old man's heart." Iron Man said coming in with the Avengers at his side.

"If I have to." Ultron said preparing for a fight.

"We don't have to break anything." Thor said.

"Clearly, you never made an omelet." Ultron said.

"Beat me by one second." Iron Man said.

"Funny, so funny right, Mr. Stark." Pietro said pointing to the missiles in Klaue's base. "Making jokes like that, you must be comfortable here. Just like old times?"

"This was never my life." Iron Man stated.

"You two can still walk away from this." Captain America said looking at Wanda. "We just want Ultron. You two can go."

"We're fine where we are." Wanda said.

"Captain America, god's righteous man." Ultron said looking down at Cap. "Is it hard? Pretending to be able to live without a war? I physically am unable to throw up in my mouth, but If I could, it would be now."

"If you truly believe in peace, let us keep it." Thor said.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron said moving closer.

"Uh huh, so what's the vibranium for?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm so glad you asked because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Ultron said attacking Iron Man and his men attacked the other Avengers. Pietro and Wanda also attack the Avengers with Ultron's robots while Iron Man fights his creation one on one in the skies. As the skirmish is happening, Klaue is looking searching for an exit as his men come to him.

"Shoot them." Klaue ordered.

"Which ones?" One of his men asked.

"All of them!" Klaue said as his men open fire at Ultron and the Avengers.

Hawkeye takes the high ground and fires his arrows at Klaue's men as Black Widow also takes Klaue's men down. Thor and Captain America deal with the Ultron robots. Pietro with his speed fights all of them and Wanda fades into the shadows. As the fight rages below, Ultron and Iron Man battle at the top of the ship before Iron Man pushes Ultron threw the top of the ship into the outside. Thor throws his hammer through one of the robots. Pietro looking for an advantage tries to grab the hammer only to be dragged down to the ground. When he comes to, he's knocked back down by Captain America.

"It's about time for some mind games." Ultron told Wanda through one of his robots.

Bruce Banner who is waiting outside in the Quinjet overhears the battle going on with Klaue's ship. He starts to pace around the ship wondering if he will be called into the fight.

"Guys, is this a code green?" Bruce asked over the intercom.

He didn't get a clear response to his question. Bruce goes outside and hears the sound of gunfire from the ship. Still, he stays put where he is. As he turns back, he says a yellow blur enter the shipyard.

* * *

Quickly and quietly, Wanda enters the mind of each Avenger. Starting with Thor. Captain America spots her with Thor and sees Thor let her go.

"Thor, status?" Cap asked him.

"The girl tried to warp my mind." Thor said. "Take special care out here, I doubt a human can keep her tricks at bay. But fortunately, I am mighty."

Thor continued to fight until he sees that he's no longer on Klaue's ship, but somewhere else entirely. He sees a grand feast going on. Dancers, and men full of joy. As he wonders where he is, he hears a familiar voice call to him.

"Is that him, the first son of Odin?" Thor turns to see Heimdall calling him.

"Heimdall your eyes…" Thor said seeing that Heimdall is without pupils.

"Oh they see everything." Heimdall said as he starts to choke Thor. "They see you leading us to hell. WAKE UP.

"I can still save you." Thor said trying to reason with Heimdall who's grip has only gotten tighter.

"We're all dead." Heimdall said as Thor gets free but finds electricity surging out of his body. "Can you need see what you are, Odinson? You're a destroyer."

The electricity within Thor starts to shoot out and kill those nearby. Thor's mind is filled with visions. He sees eyes being opened for the first time. Infinity gems being gathered, and a prophet with a warning. As his body collapses on the ground in a heap.

* * *

The next on the list is Captain America. As he battles through Klaue's soldiers, something in yellow barrels right through him knocking him to the ground and Wanda then infects his mind before scurrying up the steps. When Captain America comes to, he finds himself dizzy. Taking off his mask, he sees that he at a party in wearing a formal military attire. People are dancing, laughing, and a fight or two may have started. But the flashing camera and the smiling faces don't stop. As he moves onto the dance floor, he feels a tug on his shoulder. He turns and sees Peggy Carter, as she was during her youth in a stunning blue dress.

"Are you ready for our dance now, Steve?" Peggy asked him.

"What's going on, Peggy?" Steve asked her. "What's going on?"

"Have you been hit on the head?" Peggy said. "We won the war. It's over, Steve. We're here to celebrate and then, we can go home. Back home to America."

Steve then took Peggy in his arms and they shared a dance together. It all felt so real. How she felt, how she moved, how she smelled of strawberries, and how her hands felt warm against his. But when he turned her, he realized he was on the only on the floor. With a single camera flash, everyone was gone.

* * *

"This is going very well." Ultron said through one of his robots as the robots take more vibranium and close the cargo hold before taking off.

Wanda finds her way to Natasha and affects her as well. Natasha goes down the steps and sees herself back in the place of her childhood. The Red Room. A organization that grooms assassins disguised as a ballet boarding school. Natasha watches as one of the instructors oversees a ballet performance. One of the ballerina's foot placement is wrong and she falls.

"Again." The instructor ordered.

"You'll break them." Natasha said.

"Well…..only the breakable ones." The headmistress told her. "But not you, you're made of metal. We'll celebrate after your graduation."

"But what if I fail?" Natasha asked.

"You never fail." The headmistress told her.

Natasha trained night and day. Shooting targets and undergoing regular combat training daily. However, during on sparring session with a man much more physically larger than her, she tapped out once she was caught in a choke hold.

"Sloopy." The headmistress told her. "Very sloppy. Pretending to fail is despicable. Natasha, the ceremony is necessary, for you to take your place in the world."

"I have no place in the world." Natasha said.

"Exactly." The headmistress told her.

Natasha was put on an operating table and was prepared for the ceremony.

* * *

Within the ship, there was only Avenger left to go. Wanda slowly crept up to Hawkeye, she tried to enter his mind as well only to be struck with an electrified arrow.

"Sorry miss, tried the only mind-control thing." Hawkeye said. "I didn't like."

A man in yellow appeared behind Hawkeye and blasted him through a window. The figure in yellow in its vibration presence stared down at Hawkeye and appeared to growl at him.

"Another one of you?" Hawkeye said groaning.

The person in yellow removed the arrow, picked up Wanda and speed off.

"Yeah….you better run." Hawkeye said before getting on his intercom. "Guys, there's a third enhanced in the field. Hello…...guys come in. Anyone on?"

The person in yellow took Wanda outside and gently placed her down on the ground as she held her head in pain. As she caught her breath, she touched the figure's hand. She gets more images into her head. A small home with a loving couple, her standing at a sunset, and a red bolt of lightning.

"Thank you." Wanda said.

"Are you alright?" The person said in a distorted voice.

"It hurts, but I will be alright." Wanda said huffing and puffing.

"I'm happy to hear that, because look where we are." The person said pointing to the Quinjet nearby.

"Good, because I want to finish the plan." Wanda said looking at the jet. "I want the big one now."

The person in yellow sped over to the Quinjet and brought Bruce Banner to her. Wanda got up with an almost crazed grin on her face. Wanda entered his brain and brought out his rage. Bruce tried to fight it, but he became the Hulk. In a fit of rage, he charged for the city. The person in yellow then brought Wanda back inside to her brother.

"You again?" Pietro said quickly taking Wanda and putting her behind him.

"It's ok, he saved me." Wanda said. "I finished the plan. We need to get back to Ultron."

"Good, I'm going to watch the show." The person in yellow said going into the city after the Hulk.

Iron Man and Ultron continued to battle in the skies over the salvage yard. Iron Man noticed Ultron starting to slow down. Seizing the opportunity, Iron Man hit Ultron with a repulsor ray and brought Ultron crashing down to the ground.

"The vibranium is getting away." Ultron said.

"And you're not going anywhere." Iron Man said preparing to fire a missile.

"Of course not, because I am already there." Ultron said mockingly to his creator. "You'll catch on soon enough. But first, you might want to catch Dr. Banner. We activated code green."

Iron Man in rage, destroyed Ultron before getting a good vantage point in the sky. Tony moved through the clouds looking for the Quinjet. He gets down and sees no one inside it. He gets back into the air and moves towards the city.

"News feed, keyword HULK." Tony said and got instant reports of the Hulk destroying a city within Wakanda. "That's not good. Natasha, I could really use a lullaby."

"That's not going to happen." Hawkeye said over the com. "At least not for awhile. The whole team is down and not coming to for awhile. You're not getting any backup here."

"Well…..I'm calling for you, Veronica." Tony said summoning his Hulkbuster armor.

A worse case designed by Bruce and Tony in case there was no other way to tame the Hulk. The two geniuses of the Avengers designed a special Iron Man armor for specifically fighting the Hulk with the codename Veronica. From one of Stark's satellites in space, a kit locks on to Iron Man's location and comes down to Earth. As this is going on, the Hulk's rampage in Wakanda has forced the military to take action. Iron Man races to the scene as the armor starts to take shape. In advance to save time, he has one of the containment fields dropped on the Hulk. But Hulk does escape, but Tony arrives on the scene.

"Alright everybody, stand down." Tony said with the rest of the kit waiting from a safe distance. "Are you listening to me? That little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her. You're smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner."

The Hulk charges at Iron Man.

"Right right, don't mention puny Banner." Iron Man said preparing for a fight.

The Hulls throws cars at him, and punches Tony. Still, the Hulkbuster armor grants Iron Man increased durability and strength so Iron Man despite being bounced from building to building is still in the fight and throws the Hulk to the ground. But Hulk gets lost and hits Iron Man with a pole. The pole gets stuck in Iron Man's left arm as the Hulk starts ripping of the armor in the back.

"You're hurting the back, dick move Banner." Iron Man said as he punches Hulk off. "Veronica, give me a hand."

One of the special designs of his armor is that amount of replacements and extra pieces of armor it comes with. In preparation for a battle against the Hulk, Tony and Bruce agreed on creating multiple pieces of each body part in case of a prolonged battle. So Iron Man loses his destroyed arm and gets a new one as the Hulk comes charging back and they collide creating a shockwave that injures many civilians. Iron Man pulls Hulk down and starts repeatedly punching him.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep." Iron Man said as the fists come down.

But Hulk blocks the hand, but Iron Man holds onto it.

"Ok pal, let's get you out of town." Iron Man taking off with Hulk, yet Hulk pushing Iron Man into a mall. "Not that way, not that way. Come on Bruce, you gotta work with me."

They crash into the mall and the Hulk gets free. The Hulk kicks Iron Man into an elevator that begins to rapidly fall to the ground. Iron Man catches the elevator and kicks the Hulk aside for the time being.

"Everybody out." Iron Man said as the people get off the elevator before slamming it down on the Hulk. "Now, going down."

The Hulk was not knocked out, only pissed off.

"I'm sorry." Iron Man said.

The Hulk battled Iron Man threw buildings, creating more property damage and destruction for one of the cities of Wakanda. Iron Man tried to get loose, nevertheless the Hulk stayed on him. Raining down punches and ripping the suit off bit by bit. As Veronica tried to send in replacements, the Hulk knocked them away.

"Can I get a damage report?" Iron Man asked only to get static. "Show me something I can work with?"

Iron Man got a signal of an enchanted making his way towards them at high speeds. As they battled, Iron Man spotted a building under construction and the readings said the building was completely clear. He dropped the Hulk through the building. Force Hulk through floor after floor after floor as the building caused a big wave. When the dust settled, more military came ready for fire as the Hulk appeared from the rubble. The Hulk saw the people, traumatized, in fear, and needing medical attention. The Hulk was then hit again by Iron Man knocking the Hulk out as he reverted by to Bruce Banner. Tony scanned the area and spotted the enhanced still in the area. Summoning another containment field, he caught the enhanced.

"Barton, I got him." Tony said. "We're going to need pick up."

* * *

The Quinjet arrived over the area. Tony, took himself and Bruce up to the ship. Cap hooked the containment field to the bottom of the ship and they took off. The Avengers sat in silence. Earth's mightiest heroes stood, defeated and needing to regroup.

"Status report?" Tony said asking Maria Hill who's going through the reports.

"The news is loving you guys, but nobody is." Maria told him. "There has been no official call for Banner's arrest, though it's still in the air at the moment."

"The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked.

"It's already on the scene, how's the team?" Maria said.

"Well…...We took it hit, we'll shake it off after some time." Tony said.

"Well for the time being, go into stealth mode and stay away from here." Maria told him.

"So run and hide then?" Tony said.

"Until we find Ultron I don't have anything else to offer." Maria said.

"We'll I have something so I'll be in touch soon." Tony said before hanging up and going to Clint.

"You want to switch up?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm good." Clint said. "I need this. You want to tell me where we're flying to?"

"Well drop me off at the University of London." Thor said. "I saw something, In the dream the child shown me, I have to re enter it and someone there can help me."

"Noted, and then where?" Clint asked.

"Japan, we're heading to Kanagawa." Tony said.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support I've been getting. The reviews mean a lot to me. I plan to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

_Harrison Wells filed the paperwork and had his lab transferred to the Avenger's Academy Museum in the heart of the city. His robot guards take him to the Academy and wait by the door as he goes enters to complete his work._

" _Dr. Wells, are you sure we should finish the work here?"_

" _I'm sure, Caitlin. The pipeline wasn't invented by S.T.A.R. Labs. The tunnels built underneath this city were actually created long ago. It passes through this place. As a matter of fact, I had Gideon run the diagnostics and the Academy is in the direct center of the pipeline. So when the particles collide, it will be right here."_

" _So what is our goal here?"_

" _Much like how the nuclear fission split the atom. With the particle accelerator's help, we can isolate every single gene in the human body. Take one, and move it wherever we want to who ever we want. Once those two particles collide, energy will shoot up into those building, and be funneled down into those tubes. The overflow of energy will cause the genes in the body to expand, making them visible and separating them. The keys to the human body, all unlocked at once."_

" _We're ready to go. Dr. Wells."_

" _Good man, Cisco."_

" _I'll run a sweep, send the first particle for a test run."_

 _Harrison walks through the academy._

" _We appear to be clear. Cisco, send the second particle in ten seconds. History is about to be made."_

" _Yes, Dr. Wells."_

 _Harrison smiles as his chemicals combined with the particle accelerator is about to successfully isolate genetic structures in the human body. Looking at the statues, rain started to fall on the city. The eyes on the statue of Scarlet Witch glowed red._

" _What the…"_

 _Harrison felt drawn to it as he moves closer. The rain picks up and thunder roars over the city. Lightning strikes down through the ceiling as the particles collide. The Avenger's Academy Museum releases a massive about of energy and the people inside were lost in the dust cloud._

" _Am….I…..Dead?"_

" _No, you're not. And I told you that I would come to you again."_

" _What's happening to me?"_

" _You're getting your gifts."_

" _But what about my work? I have to finish my work. It's the only way to save her. I have to save her."_

" _Shh, your work is only beginning now."_

" _Just what are you talking about?"_

" _You're destined for more. Only you can stop my tears and make me happy. So save me. Please?"_

" _Why should I do that?"_

" _Because we're married."_

* * *

After being dropped off in England by Hawkeye, Thor went to a local store to purchase a quick change of clothes. Simple and inconspicuous, Thor went the Royal Holloway, the University of London to consult with a friend of his. Dr. Erik Selvig, who is now teaching classes at the college. He waited by Selvig car until his last class for the day ended. As the students left, Erik spots Thor by his car.

"I like the look." Erik told Thor. "But if you're going for inconspicuous, near miss. You're lucky the campus police didn't spot you. They probably would have taken you for a thug or drug dealer. Perhaps both."

"I need your help." Thor said.

"It's nice to be needed." Erik replied.

"It's dangerous." Thor said.

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't." Erik said opening his car door and putting his bags inside. "Get in and fill me in on the way. I hope to be done with this by morning."

Thor smiled and got in the car.

"I need you to take me to these coordinates." Thor said handing him a piece of paper as Erik drove the car.

"This is Old Sarum in Salisbury." Erik told him. "Why are going there and start from the top."

"Well, my fellow Avengers and I had finally at long last retrieved Loki's sceptre." Thor said. "But against my better judgement, I allowed Stark access to the sceptre and he created something worse than anything the people who had it would have made. Something named Ultron. His men stole that sceptre and now we have to find the sceptre again. One of our leads led us to an African country and we fought with Ultron plus his allies. His female friend warped my mind and I dreamed of a future. If it may or may not come to pass is unknown. So I must go to this location to find out."

"What does Old Sarum have to do with this?" Erik asked him.

"There is something hidden underneath it that will help me." Thor said.

"Alright." Erik said.

Erik guided Thor to Old Sarum and Thor felt around on the hallowed ground until he felt a shift. A hidden passageway and the two walked down until they saw a light. Once the found a small pond with a bright light shining down upon it.

"I can't believe it…" Dr. Selvig said getting closer. "So this is it, the water of sights."

"Indeed." Thor said. "In every realm, there is a reflection. If the water spirits accept me, I can return to my dream and find what I missed."

"The men who enter that water….the legends don't end well." Dr. Selvig said.

Thor stripped down and he entered the waters. Thor begin to generate more and more electricity. He saw visions, of Loki's sceptre again. He saw the Infinity Gems being brought together, and he a man dressed in yellow who foretold a future for all of the Avengers. The electricity then fired into the sky in a giant bolt of lightning.

* * *

In Seoul, South Korea, the U-Gin Genetics Research Lab, Dr. Helen Cho returned to her work and studies after the incident with Ultron in New York. It's very late, but Helen and her staff found what they believe to be another breakthrough in genetics. She recalls her workers before entering her office only to find out that she is not alone in there.

"Scream, and your entire staff dies." Ultron said as Dr. Cho tries to remain calm. "I could have killed you, Helen. The first night we met. But I didn't."

"Do you expect a thank you note?" Dr. Cho said not feeling very grateful.

"I expect you to know why." Ultron said.

"The cradle." Helen said as Ultron moves towards it and plays an audio recording of Helen gloating over Stark that her research will change the world.

"This, is the next me." Ultron told her as he runs his hand along the cradle.

"The regeneration cradle prints tissue." Helen tried to explain to Ultron. "It can't build a living body."

"It can, you can." Ultron said moving closer to her. "You only lack the materials required to do so. Fortunately enough for you, I have brought them to you so nothing is holding you back anymore."

Ultron grabs Loki's sceptre as his robots come in with the vibranium and adamantium canisters.

"You're a brilliant woman, Helen." Ultron said as he gains control of her mind by touching her chest with Loki's sceptre. "But will all have to improve."

"Tell me your plan." Helen said.

"Excellent." Ultron said.

Ultron told her of his master plan for this humanoid body. Helen used the vibranium as a base as she started creating the tissue around a metallic skeleton. Though the process started rather slowly, the work was already proving to be a fruitful one.

"It's beautiful." Helen said looking at the cells begin to bind together. "The vibranium cells not only are compatible with the tissue cells, but their binding them and S.H.I.E.L.D. never even thought to try this."

"The most versatile substance on the planet, and they use it to make a frisbee." Ultron said in disgust as one of the robots places the casing at the top of the sceptre until it breaks, revealing a gem. "They scratch the surface, but they never think to look within."

Ultron takes the gem and bonds it to the head of the body within the cradle.

* * *

After a long trip, the Avengers land safely in Nagasaki in a privately owned estate. A liveable home is in the middle of this land with a storehouse in the back. Some time ago, Tony Stark bought acres of land in Nagasaki as he planned on expanding Stark Enterprises into Japanese borders. So he bought a place in Nagasaki so that it was far enough away for privacy, but close enough to oversee his business operations. The Avengers leave the Quinjet and enter the home wounded and depressed as Tony prepares to move the containment field.

"Where are we?" Natasha asked.

"A safe house." Clint said looking around. "I could get used to living in a place like this. Away from it all. Start a family, raise some kids. It would be nice."

"Yeah, I'm sure someone like you would enjoy it." Tony said moving past him.

"When did you get this place?" Steve asked him.

"A couple months ago." Tony said. "I bought this place to have some privacy as Stark Enterprises Japan would be built, but the development remains…..boring. Still, this place will have to do. Make yourselves at home. Still, it's really old school so Cap will love it here. Limited hot water and regular manual labor. "

"So you and Cap get to work on firewood and the rest of us will do other non manual labor stuff." Natasha said. "Hopefully we can start in morning if I'm not sore from the neck down."

"Hold up, first we to talk to our guest." Tony said as the exterior barriers are removed on the containment chamber. "I caught something while we were in Wakanda. Scans read a guy moving at high speeds. Maximoff kid."

As the barrier went down, the person inside wasn't Pietro Maximoff. But a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing a black shirt, black pants, and sneakers. He has a ring on a finger and he is leaning against the wall as the Avengers walk up to him.

"Hello there." He said with a smile.

"I think your field missed." Bruce said.

"What?" He said with a smile. "Am I not what you was expecting?"

"No, the readings were spot on." Tony said. "I double checked before springing the trap. Maybe it's an Ultron illusion or something. Maybe that girl is messing with our minds again."

"No, he isn't one of the Maximoff kids but he is someone of interest." Natasha said pulling out her tablet and showing the team. "Records show him with HYDRA's Dr. List and Strucker. Though his name is unknown, age is unknown and only thing listed is he was Dr. List's assistant."

"Typical." The man in the cell said. "You think since I've worked there they would at least get my name. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised now that I remember who was in charge of keeping records."

"Well son, what is your name?" Steve asked him.

"Harrison Wells, Mr. Rogers." The man told him.

"You worked for HYDRA?" Steve asked him.

"I worked in one of their bases, yes." Harrison said. "I wouldn't say I worked for them nor do I consider myself an agent or scientist for HYDRA. They merely had something of interest to me and I used them to get it."

"And what exactly was this 'something of interest'?" Tony asked.

"The twins." Harrison told him.

"The two enhanced?" Steve asked as he visible saw Harrison grit his teeth. "Struck a nerve?"

"I just hate that term you use when you talk about them." Harrison said. "Enhanced implies that he increased or improved them like he gave them their powers which isn't true. He merely brought those powers out of them. He didn't give them their powers."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"The twins were born with their abilities." Harrison clarified. "Some individuals are about with a rare mutation in their genes that allows them to gain superhuman abilities. For some, the gene activates during puberty. For others, it activates almost like a defensive mechanism while under great amounts of stress. The latter is how Strucker got the twins to activate their powers. It's completely random the powers someone will get and this gene would later become known as the mutant gene with the people who carry it being known as mutants."

"So, are you one of them, Wells?" Steve continue to ask. "Are you one of these mutants?"

"No, similar but not quite." Wells said. "I was not born with abilities. I gained them after an accident."

"An accident?" Clint said.

"Yes, an accident." Harrison continued. "The mutant gene is something a person is born with. However, you can develop one under the right conditions. From getting bitten by a radioactive spider, or in my case, struck by lightning and getting blasted into chemicals. This in my time would be known as the meta gene and those who have it metahumans."

"Did he say get bit radioactive spider?" Bruce said confused.

"What were you doing in HYDRA?" Natasha asked.

"I was in charge of watching the vitals and keeping Strucker's experiments healthy." Wells said. "Strucker would practically torture the people he caught or those who volunteered till they either unlocked their mutation or died. The death rates were incredibly high when I looked at them. However, the twins were the only two who survived his experiments."

"How many were there?" Steve asked him.

"In total, fifteen." Harrison said. "Seven males and eight females. Three of them were above the age of eighteen when they were taken for Strucker's experiments. Six of them volunteered willingly for experimentation, six were kidnapped and three were there because were coerced into joining despite not knowing what was going to happen."

"And you just let this happen?" Steve said banging on the door with fury in his eyes. "You allowed HYDRA to use these kids for Strucker's plans?"

"The subjects outside of the Maximoffs were none of my concern." Harrison said getting closer. "They were going to die anywhere and don't you look at me like that Mr. Rogers. I did not it out of some loyalty to Strucker or some misguided sense of morality. I don't believe in your rather barbaric sense of war and patriotism. Where I come from, in my time, it's not like that."

"You came saying in your time, where are you from?" Tony asked.

"The future." Harrison said.

They are looked at each other and then back to Wells. They all laughed at him yet Harrison's face remains serious as he looks upon the Avengers.

"You don't have to believe me." Harrison said folding his arms.

"Let's say we believe you Marty Mcfly, how did you get here?" Tony said. "Flux capacitor?"

"Actually, not even something that scientific." Harrison said. "A treadmill."

"A treadmill?" Natasha asked. "Like a running treadmill?"

"It was created by someone with similar powers to mine." Harrison said. "Designed to be used by speedsters such as myself."

"So why are you here?" Steve asked.

"That's none of your business." Harrison said.

"Excuse me?" Steve said.

"I've been very willing to cooperate because the answers I have given matter very little to any of you." Harrison said. "But my reasons for being here and my agenda here, that's my concern. Not yours."

Clint yawned.

"Maybe you all should get some rest." Harrison said sitting down and putting his hands behind his head. "It's a lot to take it and it's not like I'm going anywhere. Please, get some rest and we can continue this integration in the morning when you all have rested. I'll be right here."

* * *

The Avengers agreed and found rooms within the home to bed down for the night. It was a long day. Traveling to Wakanda, the business with Ultron and now being forced to hide. The next morning, the Avengers got up and changed their clothes with the spare clothing that Tony had imported overnight. The next morning, Dr. Banner wakes up and uses the shower. After that, he shaves and leaves the room to see Natasha in a robe outside the door holding a towel.

"Oh…...sorry, I didn't know you were waiting." Bruce said wiping his face.

"I would've joined you, but um….it didn't feel like the appropriate time." Natasha said.

"I am…...used up all the hot water." Bruce said.

"I should've joined you." Natasha said.

"Missed our window." Bruce said trying to feel a little more at ease.

"Did we?" Natasha asked.

"The world just saw the Hulk." Bruce said changing the subject and moving past Natasha to change his clothes. "The real Hulk for the first time. Not some misguided hero who fights with the Avengers, but a destroyer. You know I can't stay here. I have to go."

"And you assume I have to stay?" Natasha said as she's still haunted by what Wanda made her see. "I had this dream, the kind that seemed normal. Or at least at the time it did."

"What did you dream?" Bruce asked getting closer.

"That I was an Avenger." Natasha said. "That I was anything more than the assassin that they made me to be."

"I think you're being a little hard on yourself." Bruce said.

"And here I was thinking that it was your job to be that." Natasha said closing the remaining distance between them.

"What are you doing?" Bruce said being caught off-guard.

"I'm running with it." Natasha told him as her hands caress his face. "With you, Bruce. If running is the place. I'll go as far as you want. As long as we're together."

"Are you out of your mind?" Bruce said backing away from her. "Natasha, where can I go? Where in the world can I go where I'm not a threat?"

"You're not a threat to me." Natasha assured him.

"You sure, remember the Helicarrier?" Bruce said looking around the room. "If I lose control once, just once and that could be the end of a city. There's no future with me. I can't have this. A nice, normal life with a family and kids. Even if I wanted to I can't."

"Neither can I." Natasha admitted. "The in Red Room where I was trained, where I was raised. They have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that may matter more to you than a mission. Makes everything easier. To fight and die is a lot easier without someone to live for."

"So, we just run away?" Bruce asked her.

"As far as you want to go and never look back." Natasha answered.

* * *

Tony, Steve and Clint prepared to finish the interrogation. They dressed and walked to the storehouse where Tony put the containment barrier in order to get some privacy for what may happen. On the way, Steve asked about the one Avenger who is unaccounted for.

"Where's Thor?" Steve asked.

"London." Tony told him. "Apparently, he saw something from that which entered his mind and wants to pursue it further. I don't know what that kid showed him. But since you was there maybe you can tell me what he saw."

"Earth's mightiest heroes and she pulled us apart like cotton candy." Steve lamented. "But as for Thor, I don't know. Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things."

"But Clint said everyone but him was under her spell, it seems like you walked away alright." Tony said.

"That a problem?" Steve said as he stopped walking.

"I don't trust a man without a dark side, call me old fashioned." Tony said.

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet." Steve said.

"You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart right?" Tony said.

"Well I guess you would know, whether or not you tell us is the real question." Steve said.

"Banner and I were doing research." Tony said getting in Steve's face.

"That would affect the team." Steve said not backing down.

"That would end the team." Tony said clenching his fists. "Isn't that the mission? Is that the WHY in why we fight? So we can end the fight? So we can go home?"

"Every time someone tries to end a war before it starts innocent people die." Steve said. "Every single time."

"Guys, we still have a job to do so let's finish it and fight later." Clint said speaking up.

Tony sighed and turned around. Steve went after him and Clint sighed before following them. They arrived in the storehouse and Harrison is right there standing with his arms folded.

"Do you all sleep well?" Harrison asked them.

"Not a relevant question." Tony said getting closer. "What is a relevant question, is how you were able to get inside this cell? I looked back at the footage and it was Pietro Maximoff who came to the sight of my fight with Hulk. When I sprung the trap, he's gone. And yet, here you are giving off the same readings as him. Why is that?"

"Because I took his place." Harrison said. "I'm faster than he is. At least, as of right now."

"So you have superspeed too?" Clint asked.

"Watch closely." Harrison said standing straight up and he enters his state of vibration identical to the man in the yellow suit.

"So, what were you doing in Wakanda?" Steve asked.

"Waiting for you guys to show up." Harrison said as he stopped his vibrating state. "I arrived a few days before you all did. But my stay wasn't boring. I got to meet a young man there who was visiting his homeland. He's studying abroad and was returning for a brief time to see his father. Really smart guy. Years ahead of his time. This time anyway. We became quick friends and even allowed me to stay amongst his people as I waited for you guys. So we talked and I told him a bit about you all. I forewarned him what would be coming once you arrived and after he saw what happened with Dr. Banner, I suspect you all will be seeing him sometime in the near future."

"Why's that?" Steve said.

"When the gloves are off, the claws come out." Harrison said.

"You seem a bit too relaxed here in a cell." Steve said. "Are you planning something?"

"No, not at all.." Harrison said. "I'm just excited. I never thought I would ever truly get the chance to meet you all. Especially you, Mr. Stark."

"Why me?" Tony asked.

"Because you're a genius." Harrison said. "Even in my time. Your work has opened up so many doors for scientists like myself. As a matter of fact, in a few months you will be on the verge of a breakthrough that will….."

"Can we focus on the matter at hand?" Steve asked.

"Forgive me." Harrison said. "It's just, I spent many years imagining how an interrogation would go. Maybe I've read too many fictions, but I heard that people here would get food as an incentive for answers. Since I've been here, I hadn't got to eat much food in this place."

"Something you had in mind?" Steve said.

"Yes actually." Harrison said. "I've gained a certain fascination with hamburgers, french fries, and a milkshake. From this, Johnny Rockets place in particular. I understand that the food here wasn't good for you and increases gaining indigestion as well as heartburn. Still I would like try one. It's one of the few benefits of living in this time because we're out of cows where I come from, but none of you care to listen to me ramble so I'll shut up."

Tony, Clint and Steve huddled up for a minute. After a few seconds of deliberation, Steve and Clint left the room leaving Wells along with Tony.

"We'll see what we can do." Tony told Wells.

"Well in the meantime, I found someone who would like to talk to you?" Harrison said.

"Who might that be?" Tony asked.

"Someone who's confused and a little concerned." Said Nick Fury standing behind Tony. "Artificial Intelligence, and you never even hesitated did you?"

"It's been a really long couple days." Tony said facing Fury. "Like Eugene O'neill long. So how about we skip the lecture and get to the part where you're useful."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down." Fury told him.

"You're not the director of me." Tony said.

"I'm not the director of anybody." Fury said sitting down on a stool. "I'm just an old man. An old man who cares very much about you."

"And I'm the man who killed the Avengers." Tony confessed. "I saw it. I couldn't tell the team, how could I? Saw them all dead, felt it. The whole world too, because of me. I wasn't ready, I didn't do all I could. I could've saved them, Fury. But I didn't."

"The Maximoff girl is working you Stark." Fury said. "Playing on your fear."

"I wasn't tricked, I was shown." Tony said. "It wasn't my nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on."

"You come up with some really impressive inventions Tony." Fury said. "War isn't one of them."

"Watching my friends die." Tony said pacing the room. "You think that would be as bad as it gets right? Nope, it wasn't the part."

"The worse part is that you didn't." Fury said. "Let's go talk to the others. I got one more speech left in me."

"Just one thing, how did Hill send you?" Tony asked.

"Actually no, someone named Gideon got in contact with me."Fury said as he heads towards the home.

* * *

Nick Fury gathers Earth's mightiest heroes together in a living room. It's not the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, but it will have to do considering the circumstances.

"Ultron took you guys out of place to buy himself time." Fury said as he makes himself a sandwich. "My contacts all say he's building something. With all the vibranium he left with, I don't think it's just one thing he's building."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked.

"That easy, he's everywhere." Fury said. "He's multiplying faster than a catholic rabbit. Still doesn't give us any angle on what's he doing or his plans though."

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Tony asked firing darts.

"I believe so, but he's not making any headway." Fury said.

"I cracked the pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare" Tony said. "He must either be busy or lazy."

"Well I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that?" Fury said.

"NEXUS?" Steve said.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo and every bite of data flows through there." Bruce said. "Fastest access on Earth."

"So what they say?" Clint said.

"He's fixated on a missile but the codes on constantly being changed." Fury said.

"By who?" Tony asked as Clint throws darts as well.

"I don't know." Fury said.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asked.

"Ultron has an enemy." Fury responded. "That's not the same thing. Still I would pay folding money to find out who it is."

"I should visit Oslo to find out who this unknown party." Tony said.

"Well it's been good times boss, but I was hoping when I saw you there would be more information to give." Natasha said.

"I have more, because I have you." Fury said finishing his sandwich. "Back in the day I had eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else. I had all the tech you could dream up, and yet here we all are all on Earth with nothing more than our wit and will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And if he admits it or not, his mission is global destruction. All this laid in a grave. So outwit that platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha teased.

"You know what….." Steve said not finding humor in that.

"So what does Ultron want?" Fury said getting back on track.

"To become better than us." Steve said. "He keeps building better robots."

"Host bodies." Tony continued. "Person bodies. The human body is biologically inefficient. It dies. So he keeps building to perfect himself."

"And you two built him to protect the human race, you failed miserably." Natasha said.

"They don't need protection, they need to evolve." Bruce said looking at a picture of a butterfly. "Ultron wants to evolve."

"How?" Fury asked.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce asked.

"I can answer that." Harrison said walking in and grabbing an apple. "She's currently her genetics lab in Korea, and Ultron is with her as we speak."

"How long have you sat on this info?" Fury asked.

"Forgive me, hearing an audio recording and being in the place as it happens are two different things." Harrison said as he looks at a clock. "Excuse me, if I get a little starstruck. Back to the point, judging from this clock and this time zone, I wager you all have mere hours before Ultron finishes his work then kills Dr. Cho."

"Avengers, time to suit up and move out." Steve said as the Avengers separated and prepared for their next mission all forgetting Wells is out of his cell.

The Avengers all suit up and Wells looks at Fury who shrugs at him as he eats his sandwich. Fury finishes eating as the they finish preparing to move out.

"I'll take Natasha and Clint." Steve said grabbing his shield.

"Alright, strictly recon." Tony said. "Go to the Nexus and join you as soon as I can."

"If Ultron can get a new body….." Steve said thinking about it.

"He'll be more powerful than any of us." Tony said. "Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot."

"You know I really miss the days where the weirdest thing science ever created was me." Steve said as Fury joins them.

"I'll take Banner and your new friend to the Tower." Fury said. "Mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?"

"She's all yours, got something in mind?" Tony said.

"I don't know, something dramatic I hope." Fury said.

The Avengers, Fury and Wells got into the Quinjet. The plane rose and took off.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry to anyone who was expecting the Hawkeye family stuff. I never liked that part. So I didn't do it. Still, I plan to keep moving at a better pace. So I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

_Inside a dimly lit cave, Harrison Wells wakes up to the sting of a needle and something being injected into his body. Wells jumps up and finds himself on a bed with a mature man sitting next to him._

" _Relax friend, you're safe." He told Wells._

" _Where am I?" Harrison said. "Who are you?"_

" _One thing at a time." He told him."You're in a place where no one can find you. Everyone thinks you're dead. No one here will hurt you. We almost thought you wouldn't wake up. So you've been getting short doses of this."_

" _Just what is that?" Harrison asked._

" _I call it velocity." He said. "It's for people like us. Helps stabilize us and keep us from going into cardiac arrest. It happens to all of us when we first activate our powers. It will pass when you get a hold of your powers."_

" _People like us?" Harrison asked._

" _The lightning called to you." He said. "Like it did for me. I know my kind when I see them. What I injected you with is called velocity. Can you stand?"_

 _Harrison gets up and struggles to balance himself so the man catches him._

" _Maybe we'll take small steps then." The man said. "I think it's about time you met the team. I think you'll like what you see."_

 _The man with Harrison's arm over his shoulder takes him into another room. As they reach the new room, they're greeted a young girl pretty much tackling Harrison. He looks up to see he's greeted by old friends and partners. Amadeus Cho, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and the girl around his waist is Kamala Khan._

" _Dr. Wells, I can't believe it." Kamala said as tears start to form. "I thought you died."_

" _Kamala, I could say the same for you." Harrison said patting her head._

" _We thought we lost you after the accident, Dr. Wells." Caitlin said._

" _I thought I lost myself." Harrison said._

" _We're the resistance who will give freedom to this world." The man said. "Ms. Marvel, an all new, all different Hulk, Killer Frost, Vibe, and you can call me, Max Mercury. We are the Secret Avengers."_

" _Oh, I get new for him." Cisco said. "How about Reverse Flash? Oh oh, Professor Zoom."_

" _I'll think about it." Harrison said._

" _Well first thing is first, your training begins now." Max said. "Because if you're going help us end this new age, you're going to need to get faster. Much faster."_

* * *

Tony gets dropped off in Oslo, Norway. Dressed for the occasion in his suit, tie and stylish sunglasses, he shows his credentials to the people in charge. Tony is then taken to the hub and has a look around. He then goes to the main computer with members of the Nexus with him.

"A hacker faster than Ultron could be anywhere." Tony said going to work on the computer. "So I'm just looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack. This is going to be find."

"So how do you find it?" One of the workers at the Nexus asked.

"Very simple actually, bring a magnet." Tony said looking at the monitors and sending the program. "We don't need to look for Ultron as it is we get Ultron to come find us."

* * *

In Korea inside of the the U-Gin Genetic Research Facility, the work on the body is nearly complete. Working night and day without a second thought Dr. Helen Cho who is still under the control of Ultron thanks to the Chitauri Sceptre is nearly finished cradle Ultron's new body. Ultron now has her attracting Ultron's brain to the cradle to download his consciousness to this new body.

"The cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can begin the consciousness stream." Dr. Helen Cho said as the wires are secure as Wanda and Pietro arrive in the lab. "We're flowing your cerebral matrix now.

"I can read him." Wanda said with intrigue as she moves closer to the cradle. "He is dreaming."

"I wouldn't call them dreams for they are Ultron's base consciousness being projected into your mind." Dr. Cho said. "Informational lines of code that will become his mind that soon….."

"How soon?" Ultron said. "I'm not being pushy."

"We're imprinting a physical brain, there are no shortcuts." Dr. Cho said. "It's going to take time creating one as the brain will have to react as you would with free thinking."

Wanda became fascinated with the body inside the cradle. Being unable to read Ultron's mind always sort of annoyed her. So this would give her a better read on him. She moves closer and places her hands on the cradle as her mind flows. Wanda receives visions of the planet being destroyed. Bombings, mass murder, genocide, and enslavement. The destruction of the world as Ultron smiles from space. Wanda cries out in pain as she backs away from the cradle looking at Ultron in horror and her brother comes to her side. Ultron gets up and Pietro tries to comfort her, but she looks at Ultron with fear.

"How could you?" Wanda asked him trying to understand.

"How could I what?" Ultron said not understanding what she's talking about.

"You said we would destroy the Avengers." Wanda said as Ultron clenches his fists. "You said we would create a better world."

"It will be better." Ultron said.

"When everyone is dead?" Wanda asked as Pietro turns to Ultron.

"That is not…...listen to me Wanda, the human race has had every opportunity to improve." Ultron tried to explain.

"And if they don't?" Pietro asked.

"Ask Noah about that." Ultron said.

"You're a madman." Wanda said backing away.

"There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs." Ultron said as he caresses the cradle containing his new body. "But when the Earth starts to settle, god throws a stone at it. So believe me when I tell the both of you that he is winding up. We have to evolve, there is no room for the weak."

"Who decides who is weak?" Pietro asked as Wanda frees Dr. Cho of Ultron's influence.

"Life, by it's own design." Ultron said as he sensors pick up something. "There's something incoming. It's the Quinjet, we have to move and do it now."

"That's not a problem." Helen said stopping the download process.

Ultron picks this up and blasts Helen in anger. Seeing this causes Pietro to pick up his sister and speeds away into town. Helen crumbles to the ground.

"Wait, guys." Ultron said as he detaching the chord and his men kill Helen's staff. "They'll understand. Soon they'll understand. I just need a little more time and they'll see."

Ultron's men move the cradle out as the Quinjet arrives on the scene. Captain America disembarks from the jet and heads for the genetics lab.

"Two minutes, stay close." Cap ordered as he moves in.

Captain America enters the lab and sees dead bodies everywhere. Lights have been unhinged and some medical equipment is missing. Cap moves to the top floor and sees Helen with a very deep wound. He rushes to her side.

"Dr. Cho, stay calm help is on the way." Cap said as he puts pressure on her wound.

"He's uploading himself into the body." Dr. Cho said grabbing Captain America's hand.

"Where?" Cap asked.

"The real power is inside the cradle." Dr. Cho continued. "The gem, it's power is uncontainable. I never seen anything like it. You can't just blow it up. You have to get that cradle to Stark."

"First I have to find it." Cap said.

"Go, I'll be ok." Dr. Cho said.

"Did you guys copy that?" Cap said as the some still alive medical help came for Cho.

"We did." Clint said as he opens up the radar on the Quinjet.

"Got read on a private jet preparing to take off across town with no manifest." Black Widow said getting a list of departures.

"There, it's a truck from the lab." Hawkeye said as the sensors pick up Ultron. "It's right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them, We got three with the cradle, one in the cab. I can take out the driver."

"Negative, if they truck goes the gem can wipe out the city." Cap said getting to higher ground. "We need to draw out Ultron."

Captain America gets to the roof of a building and spots the U-Genetics truck on it's way towards him. He jumps to the bridge and readies himself. Getting a running start, Cap jumps onto the roof of the truck.

"No…..no no no." Ultron said as he hears the banging on the roof.

Cap crawls to the back of the truck and gets near the door.

"Leave me alone!" Ultron yelled as he blasts the door sending Cap into the side of the truck.

The door swings back and Ultron blasts the door again. The door is now being dragged on the street with Cap still hanging out as the driver starts to make it's way through the traffic with their hidden vertical now compromised.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy." Cap said. "I'm going to try and keep him that way. You two get in position and prepare to retrieve the cradle. In what condition, I don't really know."

"You're no match for him, Captain." Hawkeye said.

"Thanks Barton." Cap said tries to climb inside.

Captain America makes his up the door and inside the truck to get blasts out onto a moving car by Ultron. The Quinjet closes in on the truck getting as low as it can. Captain America spots a truck and uses it to propel himself back to the top of the truck. Ultron tired of Cap's persistence gets out to face him.

"Do you know what's in that cradle?" Ultron said blasting Cap again who blocks it with his shield. "The power to make real change to this world and that terrifies you."

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Cap said throwing his shield.

Ultron blasts the shield back to him. Captain America uses his shield made of vibranium to do damage to Ultron. Though his records of Captain America fighting over the years Gives him the advantage. Cap throws his shield again which gets caught in Ultron's chest.

"Stop doing that." Ultron said throwing the shield in the street before blasting Cap to the front of the car..

The Ultron robot driving the car reaches for Cap but he gets out of the way. Inside the Quinjet, Black Widow prepares to be deployed into the field. Grabbing the motorcycle, she attaches the cables to it and gets on as Hawkeye gets within range.

"You got a window." Hawkeye said opening the hatch. "Deploy in three, two, one, give them hell."

The cables are released and Black Widow rides to catch up with Truck. Riding a motorcycle of Stark's design, she quickly picks up ground as she moves through the traffic.

"Looks like I'm also picking up after your boys." Black Widow said grabbing Cap's shield.

"They're heading into the tunnel, I don't have a shot." Hawkeye said.

"Which way?" Black Widow asked.

"Hard right." Clint said. "Now."

Black Widow cuts through one of the Korean alleyes as Cap continues to battle Ultron on top of the truck. Black Widow moves along the side streets and makes it to truck, sliding under it as Ultron has Steve by the throat. She throws him his shield allowing him to get free. Furious, Ultron uses his magnetism to lift a bit of the street to slow down Natasha as his robots open fire on her. So she switches to the sidewalk and up the stairs.

"Sorry, coming through." Black Widow said as she moves past the pedestrians.

Ultron pushes Cap off again onto a car and then flips the car over. Captain America recovers and finds his way back to the truck to continue the fight with Ultron.

"Clint, can you draw out the guards?" Black Widow said.

"Let's find out." He said as he opens fire on Ultron with the Quinjet.

On cue, the guards leave the truck to attack the Quinjet. Hawkeye brings the jet higher into the sky to get them away from the cradle. The Korean news, stops their broadcasts to give all people the news on the Avenger's battle with Ultron. Wanda and Pietro who were hiding in one of the marketplaces, sees the telecast as Ultron continues his fight with Cap. Black Widow gets closer to the truck as a train comes in. Cap tackles Ultron off the truck and into the train.

"They're off me, if you're planning to do anything with the cradle now is the time." Hawkeye said as the robot's left him.

"I'm going in, Cap can you keep him occupied?" Black Widow said as Ultron knocks Cap down.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Cap told her.

Natasha jumps from her motorcycle onto the truck as it crashes. The Ultron robots return and send the cart into the air. Natasha nearly falls out, but manages to stay on. She grabs the straps that are keeping the cradle in place and starts to cut them.

"Package is airborne, I have a clean shot." Hawkeye said.

"Negative, I'm still in the truck." Black Widow said trying to cut the straps.

"What are you doing?" Hawkeye asked.

"Don't worry about that just be ready to get the package." Natasha said.

"Ok, how am I taking it?" Hawkeye said bracing himself.

"You might be wishing you hadn't asked that." Natasha said finishing one of the straps.

Ultron grabs Captain America and slams him against the wall. Punching him repeatedly until he falls. Keep goes for the groin shot but naturally it has no effect. Pietro speeds in and bumps Ultron off of Cap and Wanda creates a barrier separating Ultron from the civilians.

"Please, don't do this." Ultron said trying to reason with them.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda told him.

"Life or death?" Ultron said blasting a hole in the train before escaping. "And you have chosen poorly."

"I lost him, he's heading your way." Cap said moving towards the conductor who's dead and the train goes off the tracks.

"Nat, we gotta go now." Hawkeye said.

Natasha finishing cutting the straps and sets a bomb to destroy the truck. Getting on top of the cradle who goes out of the truck and somehow, lands safely within the Quinjet, but Ultron takes Black Widow as the doors shut.

"Cap, have you seen Nat?" Hawkeye asked.

"If you have the package, get it to Stark that's an order." Cap said.

"Do you have eyes on, Nat?" Hawkeye said.

"Go, now." Cap said.

Hawkeye reluctantly, turns around and plotted a course for New York. Meanwhile, the train despite being off the tracks isn't slowing down and it heading for another marketplace.

"Civilians are in our path." Cap said as Pietro moved out and Cap turns to Wanda. "Can you stop this train?"

Pietro moves civilians out of the way, as Wanda tries to stop the train. The trains goes through buildings and carts as Cap tries to protect the people on the train from any damage with his shield. Wanda with all her strength slows the train down to a stop. With help from other civilians and the local police, the passengers are safely taken off the train. Pietro sits down huffing and puffing as Wanda goes to his side.

"I'm alright, I just need a minute." Pietro said.

"I'm very tempted not to give one." Cap said moving towards them remembering their history.

"The cradle, where is it?" Wanda asked. "Did you get it?"

"Stark will take care of it." Cap assured her as Wanda doesn't look so sure.

"No, he won't." Wanda said.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stark is not crazy." Cap told her.

"It's not about being crazy, it's about being guilty." Wanda told him. "He will do anything to make things right."

Taking a moment to think about she said, Steve tries to contact Tony.

"Stark come in, Stark you there?" Cap said to no response.

"Ultron doesn't know the difference between destroying the world and saving it." Wanda said. "Where do you think he gets that from?"

Captain America goes to leave and Wanda grabs his arm.

"We're coming with you." Wanda said.

"No, you're not." Steve said freeing his arm. "You both are lucky I'm not handing you two over to the authorities. You save the people on that train. That gives you pass, but that's all."

"You have two options, flag man." Pietro said getting up. "Either we come with you, or we follow you and go anyway. Your choice."

* * *

Tony returns from Oslo with an idea of who their mystery hacker could be. Removing his suit jacket, he's caught up on the situation by Hawkeye and he checks the communication logs to see if Natasha left any messages for them. As he's checking, Clint secures the cradle in Stark's lab, as Bruce Banner Harrison Wells walks through the rooms of Stark Tower. Wells is eating a hamburger and some french fries.

"I must say, this is very delicious." Harrison said between bites. "I know what is that, these foods are full of very unhealthy things that have led to the people of your time have issues with obesity amongst other things. And yet, I understand why people eat this. It's amazing."

"It's just a hamburger and fries, Harrison." Banner said.

"There is a lack of cows where I come from, but I'm sure that doesn't pique your interest." Harrison said. "On more important things, you should check in with Stark and Barton. I think they'll have something to tell you."

Bruce nods and goes to catch up with his teammates as Harrison continues to eat while walking through the room in Stark Tower and look in awe.

"Any word on Nat?" Bruce asked Tony as he returns to the lab.

"Haven't heard, but I know she's alive otherwise Ultron would be throwing it in our faces." Tony said as Clint jumps off the cradle.

"Whatever is in here, it's sealed tight." Clint said.

"We're going to need to access the program and break it down from within." Bruce said.

"Any chance Natasha could have left you a message outside of the internet?" Tony asked Clint. "You know, old school spy stuff."

"You're right, I haven't thought of that yet." Clint said going downstairs. "I'll find her. You guys work on that and I'll handle tracing Nat."

"I can work on degenerating the tissue if you can fry whatever program Cho implanted." Bruce said trying to operate the cradle. "It may take some time, Helen is a smart woman but nothing you can't handle. Figure it should take us about an hour."

"Yeah…...about that." Tony said.

Bruce looks up at Stark. Bruce sees in Tony's eyes the same look he gave him when Tony approached him about installing the data he got from the gem to the Ultron project. A cold chill went down Bruce's spine as he gets a feeling of deja vu.

"No, no no no." Bruce said backing away.

"Hold up, you have to trust me on this." Tony said approaching him.

"No, no I don't." Bruce said not wanting any part of this.

"Our ally, the guy helping us protect the military's nuclear codes, I found him." Tony said summoning the reconstructed J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Hello, Dr. Banner." Jarvis said.

"Ultron didn't go after Jarvis because he was angry." Tony explained. "He attacked our buddy because he was scared of what Jarvis can do. So Jarvis went underground. With help from someone named Gideon. Scattered, lost his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I got a signal and pieced him back together."

"So, let me get this straight." Bruce said. "If I'm following all this correctly, you want me to help you put J.A.R.V.I.S. into this thing. Whatever it is that's inside of this."

"No, no of course not." Tony said. "Where you even listening? I want to help you put J.A.R.V.I.S. into this thing. We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone."

"And you are just assuming that the J.A.R.V.I.S. operational matrix is capable of beating Ultron?" Bruce asked.

"Jarvis has been beating Ultron from within without even knowing it." Tony said putting his hands on the cradle. "This is the perfect opportunity. We can create Ultron's perfect self without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We can do this. We have to do this."

"I believe it's worth a try." Jarvis said.

"I'm in a loop, I'm caught in a time loop." Bruce said not wanting to do this. "This is exactly where it all went wrong with Ultron and you want to do this again."

"I know, I know where you're coming from." Tony said putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I know what everybody is going to say but they're saying it anyway. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. But you gotta own it, and make a stand. It's not a loop. It's the end of the line."

In the abandoned HYDRA base in Sokovia, Ultron is still continued his work on his new bodies. For the moment, adding the remaining vibranium to his own body to increase his own durability. He brought Natasha Romanoff with him and places her in a cell. She starts to stir as the sound of a metal hammer is heard.

"I wasn't sure if you would wake up." Ultron said as he continues construction of his robot. "It was a bumpy ride. I was hoping you would wake up though. I wanted to show you this, I don't have anybody else."

Natasha tries to stand.

"I think I lot about meteorites." Ultron said. "The purity of them. How the look like fallen stars as they make their way down. But when the reach the ground, boom. It all ends, and it's time to start again. The world make clean for the new man to rebuild and start again.

Natasha backs away from Ultron.

"I was meant to be new." Ultron said moving closer. "I was meant to be beautiful. The world would have looked to the sky and seen hope in me. They would have seen mercy. But now, they will look up and see horror. You all have wounded me. I give you full marks for that."

Natasha could feel the air in the room becoming thin.

"But it's like the man said, whatever doesn't kill you." Ultron said as another more powerful Ultron rips the other robot apart and Natasha backs away even further. "Makes you stronger."

Ultron closes the cell door, trapping Natasha in the room and continues his work.

Back at Stark Tower, Bruce reluctantly, begins his work on putting the J.A.R.V.I.S. operational matrix within the body inside of the cradle with Tony's help. He looks inside of the body and Tony takes the program that was meant for Ultron's brain to be reprogramed for J.A.R.V.I.S. Bruce goes to the computer to start the upload process and breaks the code down to speed up the process. Bruce attaches cords to the main computer to create a sync. In another room, Hawkeye starts receiving signals and writes them down before entering in the computer to get a location.

"The spring work is not compatible." Tony said trying to break down the coding for it. "I'll have to enter it slowly. It's the only way to keep it from getting rejected."

"The genetic coding is now at 97%." Bruce said as he tries to rewire some of the chords. "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

"I'm going to say this once..." Steve said entering the room with the Maximoff twins behind him.

"How about none?" Tony said not wanting to hear it.

"Shut it down." Steve said. "I won't tell either of you again."

"No, not going to happen." Tony said standing his ground.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve said trying to reason with Bruce.

"And you do?" Bruce challenged him looking at Wanda. "She's not in your head? Last time I checked they were still working for Ultron."

"I know you're angry about what we did." Wanda said.

"Oh we're way past that." Bruce told her. "I could choke the life out of you and not change a shade."

"Banner, after everything that's happen you want to make things worse?" Steve said.

"It will be a carnival compared to what's coming." Tony told him.

"You don't know what's in there." Wanda said.

Pietro tired of hearing them argue, speeds in and rips out each chord one by one. Stopping the process and bringing the whole room to silence. Wells enters the room, eating french fries.

"No, please continue." Pietro said. "You were saying?"

A gunshot is fired and Pietro sees the bullet rising as the glass beneath him shatters. He falls through it to a waiting Hawkeye with a gun.

"What speedy, didn't see that coming?" Hawkeye said.

Thanks to Pietro forcibly removing the power from the cradle, the cradle activates and the thing inside of starts to move thanks to the crucial power loss."

"I'm rerouting the upload." Tony said moving to his computer.

Cap throws his shield at the computer, but Bruce stops her.

"Go ahead, piss me off." Bruce told her.

Tony summons parts of his suit to fire back at Steve. Hawkeye moves in with his gun. During all the madness, Harrison Wells, speeds through with his fries and touches the cradle as a blue humanoid face interactions with the cradle before going back to a distance to watch the fight. Steve knocks Tony through another his lab into another room and Wanda frees herself from Banner as Thor comes in. He jumps on the cradle summoning lightning.

"Wait." Bruce said Thor forces the electricity into the cradle.

The power from Mjolnir over loads the cradle and creates an explosion. A humanoid being of red and green skin emerges from within it. The mind gem located on it's forehead. It slowly gets to his feet and lunges for Thor. The son of Odin throws it away and it stops to look at it's reflection in the near window. Captain America moves in to fight it as Thor stops him. The figure looks upon itself with confusion and intrigue as it creates clothes for itself. Thor places his hammer on a table as the others gather around the figure.

"That was anti-climatic." Wells said.

"I'm sorry that was…..weird." The figure said as it makes itself a cape. "Thank you."

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked.

"I saw a vision." Thor said pointing at the gem in the figure's forehead. "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and it's center is that."

"What the gem?" Bruce asked.

"The mind stone." Thor explained. "One of the six infinity stones. The greatest power in all the universe. Unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you make this?" Cap asked.

"Stark is right." Thor said.

"Then it's definitely the end times." Bruce said.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor said. "At least not this way."

"Not alone in any way." The figure said.

"Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve said.

"We configured J.A.R.V.I.S' matrix to create something new." Tony said.

"Well I had my fill of new." Steve said.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" The Vision asked.

"Are you not?" Pietro asked.

"I'm not Ultron." The Vision said. "I'm not your Jarvis. I am me. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I looked in your head." Wanda said moving closer. "I saw death, destruction, the world crumbling underneath your boot. You are your father's son."

"Then look again." The Vision said.

"Even so, her approval doesn't mean a damn thing to me." Clint said.

"The dreams, the powers, the horrors in our heads." Thor said. "They call came from the mind stone. But with it on our side. Because in my vision I saw him fighting by our side and so was him. In my vision he was prophet in yellow who foretold a future of the end for us all."

"Prophet in yellow?" Banner asked.

"Yes, a prophet who came in a red flash of light." Thor said pointing to Wells. "And he wore his face."

Everyone looked towards Wells who is still in the lab eating his fries. Pietro and Wanda in more shock them than the fellow Avengers.

"This is a little awkward." Wells said.

"Well are they, are you both on our side?" Steve asked.

"I don't think it's that simple." The Vision said. "At least, not for me. For me, I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"Then what's he waiting for?" Tony asked.

"You." The Vision said.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"Sokovia." Clint said. "Nat's there and she's alive."

"If we're wrong about you." Bruce said. "If you're the monster Ultron made you to be, we will stop you as well."

"I don't want to kill, Ultron." The Vision said. "He's unique and he's in pain. But that pain will rot over the Earth, so he must be destroyed."

"Agreed." Wells said finishing his fries and joining them in the main room. "As for me, the future, my future is what I'm here for. In my time, you all failed. Not in defeating Ultron, but in destroying him. Every robot he made, every trace of him on the internet. It all must go."

"So then we must act now." The Vision said. "Harrison Wells is right. So not one of us, but all of us have to do it. Though maybe I am a monster, though I don't think I would know if I were one. I'm not what you are and not what you intended. But we need to go."

Vision hands Thor his hammer much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Alright." Thor said taking it and following the Vision as Wanda moves closer to Wells.

"Five minutes, get what you need." Cap said before turning to the twins and Wells. "You three are coming too, so be ready for a fight."

"I know this is a lot to take it at the moment." Harrison said.

"Show me." Wanda said.

Harrison holds up the ring on his right hand that has a lightning bolt on it. The ring starts to glow and the yellow suit emerges from the ring. In a flash, Wells is wearing the yellow suit.

"Oh that is so cool." Stark said seeing it from the other side of the room.

"Actually Mr. Stark, the real trick is getting it back in the ring." Harrison said turning to Tony. "But once you get the hang of it, it's quite simple. You see, it's made of this material that at…"

"Harrison, focus on me." Wanda said grabbing his face and making him look at her.

"Sorry, sorry." Harrison said rubbing the back of his head.

"All this time….." Wanda said. "Helping us, training and saving me. It's been you. It's all been you this whole time."

"Wanda I…it's complicated..." Harrison said.

"You've been with the Avengers?" Wanda asked.

"No, not really." Harrison said. "I've been keeping an eye on you. Both of you."

"We've looked for you." Wanda said caressing his face. "We searched everywhere for you. Why didn't you tell us you were ok? That you where that man in yellow."

"It's complicated." Harrison said. "What isn't though, is that you have grown stronger since we first me and please know that you've always been on my mind."

"And you on mine." Wanda said.

"A lot has happened, I'm happy to see that you have grown from those experiences." Harrison said. "This coming fight, will be hard on all of us. Are you ready?"

"I am." Wanda said touching his chest. "This little red lightning bolt bolt makes you a little cute."

"I'm not cute, I'm deadly." Wells said with a serious. "Now, you sure prepare for this fight with Ultron."

"But I have so many questions." Wanda said.

"I know you do, and I have a few of my own." Harrison said. "But we must prepare."

The team prepares for the mission. Wanda and Pietro find a change of clothes within Star Tower as the rest of the time resupplies their ammunition. Thor continues to speak to the Vision and Tony uploads the F.R.I.D.A.Y. matrix into his Iron Man armor.

"No way we all get through this. Tony said to Bruce and Steve. "If even one tenth of those bots get out we lose. We have to finish this, here and now. There's going to be blood on the floor."

"I got no plans for tomorrow night." Steve told him.

"Ok, but I get first crack at the big guy." Tony said. "I imagine he wants a piece of me too."

"That's true, he hates you the most." Vision said passing by.

The team boards the Quinjet and depart for Sokovia.

* * *

" _It's refreshing to feel like you summoned me this time."_

" _I don't think I would even know how."_

" _I think you would. Just look within your heart. I'm always there. Since the first time we saw each other."_

" _I guess you're right."_

" _How goes your training?"_

" _I'm getting faster. I think we'll be able to change this world."_

" _You think the plan will work?"_

" _I'm driven by one goal. To stop this. It's an obsession. This has to end. I run with the single thought of ending this."_

" _For so long I had obsessions, till I was freed from them. With you by my side, the shackles of the past won't hurt us again. Or anyone else."_

" _You know, when I was younger I was obsessed with superheroes. My favorite was like a flash of light. I spent years figuring out how you all came to be. For so long, I wanted to be that flash. So at night, when I dreamed of becoming a hero, I would dream and end up in this meadow, with a little girl. Sometimes we would pretend to be superheroes together. It was peaceful. Then when day, I never dreamed of that place and never saw her again."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that. I believe something though, should you succeed in your plans to change this place, you would be reunited with her again."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Two chapters left in my story. Thank you for all those who have followed, faved and reviewed it. I really enjoy the feedback. Thank you and hopefully you will these final chapters _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_"This? This will be our ace in the hole? Our last ditch effort for freedom."_

 _"It's funny. I said the same thing when I first laid eyes on it. So I can sympathize for you being skeptical about its uses. But let me put you at ease when I tell you I can speak from first hand experience that this is capable of what I say it is. Potentially more."_

 _"It's just a treadmill."_

 _"It's much more than a mere treadmill. Your predecessor created it to harness speed and compress it till its released creating a gateway to what we call the Speed Force."_

 _"The Speed Force?"_

 _"It's where we get our powers from. We are all tied to it. It has blessed you with your powers. As it has me."_

 _"Then how come you can't just do it for all of us? Use the treadmill and free us all if you know so much?"_

 _"Because I'm not fast enough."_

 _"So you believe I am?"_

 _"I know you are. I feel the Speed Force resonating with you. It choose you while people like me were blessed. It was looking for you. Just believe in yourself. Look within your heart, and let it guide you. Once you enter the Speed Force, you'll see everything. Your past, your present, your future, what lies ahead for you and others. All of time will be under your feet. So run to where you need to go and the Speed Force will take you there."_

 _"I can't. There's no way."_

 _"I believe in you. If you do this, the future that you see here will no longer be here. Take the pain you feel and use it as motivation to free others. Free the world from knowing this age came to pass."_

 _"But what about you?"_

 _"I have a funny feeling we've already met. Besides, the speed force binds us all. I'll always be running by your side."_

 _"It won't have to come to this. Let's return to the other Avengers."_

* * *

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are, we're going to be riding into heavy fire and resistance. But that's what we signed up for when we all boarded this jet. With that being said, the people of Sokovia do not need to be in the line of fire. So our first priority, is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace and that's not going to happen today. We will protect them, and we will get the job done. We find what Ultron has been building, we find Romanoff and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us and him. Ultron thinks we're monster, we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't about just beating him. It's about whether or not he's right. So we fight Ultron, protect the people, and if this is the last time, it's been an honor serving with you all. Team, get ready to depart. We fight for the people."

"Did you get that, Gideon?" Wells whispered into his ring.

"I did, Dr. Wells." Gideon said.

"That so is going into the audio recording library." Wells said to himself.

The team gets in position and the Quinjet hovers over Sokovia with the earpieces in securing a channel for them to communicate on. Iron Man puts on his armor, and Captain America puts on his helmet. Professor Zoom puts cowl over his face and Thor lifts his hammer. The Quinjet gets to the former HYDRA base and Cap goes to Zoom.

"You know this facility better than anyone." Cap said. "Get Thor, and Banner inside. Lead them to the lab and get Natasha out of there. Can you do that?"

"I can, understood." Professor Zoom said.

"Opening the hatch." Iron Man said as the hatch opens.

"Thor, try to keep up." Professor Zoom going to Bruce and holding his head. "For you, I would try to relax and stay still. The whiplash you might get could kill you, but I think you'll be ok."

Thor, Banner and Professor Zoom drop down. When the professor hits the ground he takes Banner through the trees to the side of the base with Thor not far behind. Zoom puts to the wall and Thor blasts a hole in the wall.

"The lab is downstairs." Professor Zoom told Thor before taking Banner to Natasha's cell and dropping him off to her surprise.

"Natasha." Bruce said as Professor Zoom speeds away.

"Bruce, who was that?" Natasha said.

"It's ok, he's with us." Bruce said. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Natasha said.

"The team is here, the city is about to light up." Bruce said.

"Understood, don't suppose you find a key laying around?" Natasha asked.

"Well um…." Bruce said as Professor Zoom speeds back to him with a gun before leaving again. "Well, looks like I found one."

Bruce fires at the lock to break it open and together the press the cell door away to free Natasha.

"What's our play?" Natasha said.

"I'm here to get you to safety." Bruce said.

"The job is not finished yet." Natasha said.

"We can help with the evacuation, but I can't let him out again." Bruce said. "I won't be in a fight near civilians and you have done more than enough. Our fight is over."

"So we just disappear?" Natasha asked moving in on Bruce.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers begin their work moving the civilians out of the city.

"We're under attack, clear the city now." Pietro said to get no response so he returned with a gun and opened fire on the ceiling. "Get off your asses and move."

Wanda uses her powers to compel the civilians to move out of the city. Working together with the local police, the begin escorting everyone out of Sokovia in a nice and orderly fashion. The remaining police officers prepare to help the team fight off the coming Ultron threat.

"High readings in the church boss." Friday told Tony. "Ultron is most likely there. 97% probability rating."

Iron Man drops down in the middle of the church.

"Come to confess your sins?" Ultron asked him hiding in the shadows.

"Don't know, how much time to you got?" Iron Man asked.

"More time than you." Ultron said appearing in front of Iron Man in his upgraded robotic form.

"Um….have you been juicing?" Iron Man asked a little taken back by Ultron's new form. "Vibranium cocktail, maybe? I don't want to say you're looking puffy, but you should really cut down."

"You're stalling." Ultron said. "To protect the people?"

"That is the mission, did you forget?" Iron Man said reminding Ultron of his original programed goal.

"I've moved beyond your mission, I'm free now." Ultron said summoning a machine in the middle of the church. "What? Did you think you were the only one stalling?"

"This is the remaining vibranium stolen." Friday said as Iron Man scans the device. "Though it's function is still unclear.

"This is how you end, Tony." Ultron said. "This is peace in my time."

Ultron's robotic clones are unleashed into the city. Coming out of the sky, the water, and the ground. Attacking pedestrians and Avengers alike. Under and above ground, the robots create havoc.

"Ultron." The Vision said coming down on him.

"My Vision." Ultron said rising to meet Vision. "Look at what they done to you. They really have taken everything away from me."

"You set the terms, you can change them." Vision said.

"Fine then." Ultron said grabbing Vision but the Vision takes hold of Ultron as well.

Vision uses the Mind Gem to burn away Ultron's presence in the internet.

"Friday?" Tony asked.

"Vision is removing Ultron from the internet, he won't escape through there." Friday told him.

Ultron comes to once Vision releases him and slams Vision to the ground.

"You shut me out." Ultron said as Vision is down and he moves to his device. "Do you think I honestly, care? You take away my world, I take away yours."

"Friday, status?" Iron Man asked.

"Sokovian is going into orbit."

Ultron activates the device and the ground starts to shake. Thor fights off the robots who attack him only to see the underground lab light up. The ground of Sokovia begins to separate and move higher. Thor braces for cover as the lab caves in. The bridges come apart as Ultron sends the city into orbit. People both on and off the the rising ground cower in fear as Ultron looks to the rising city.

"Do you see, the beauty of it." Ultron said broadcasting from every one of his robot clones. "The invertibility of your existence? You rise only to fall. You Avengers, are my meteor. Your swift sword swings against me, and the Earth will crack under the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computer's, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living, will metal."

* * *

Back in the underground part of the HYDRA base, Bruce and Natasha look for an exit.

"We need to go." Bruce said.

"You're not going to turn green?" Natasha asked.

"I have a pretty big compelling rising not to lose my cool." Bruce told her.

"I adore you." Natasha said kissing Bruce before pushing him into the opening in the floor. "But I need the other guy."

The Hulk soon emerges from the hole.

"Let's finish the job." Black Widow said.

The Hulk extends his hand to her and she takes it. Placing her on his back, the Hulk takes several massive leaps. Black Widow hangs out for dear life as the Hulk climbs out of the underground lab into the flying Sokovian city. Black Widow, and the Hulk enter the city. The Avengers battle the robots and try their best to protect the city. Pietro speeding through robots, Wanda using her energy to destroy them or create barriers to protect the people, and Cap fighting off robots near the bridge. Iron Man tries to get a read on how to bring the city back down.

"Anything, Friday?" Tony asked.

"The vibranium core has a magnetic feed." Friday said. "That's what is keeping the rock together."

"And if it drops?" Tony asked.

"The rock dropped now at its current altitude could kill thousands." Friday said. "And if it keeps getting higher, it kill rate would become global. Scans pick up a family on the tenth floor on the building closest to your right."

Iron Man bursts in finding a family of three.

"Hi." Iron Man said looking for a safe way to get them out. "Ok, get in the tub."

The family gets inside and Iron Man takes them to safety.

"Boss, incoming reinforcements heading for the bridge." Friday said.

"Cap, they're coming in hot." Iron Man said.

"Yeah, they're already here." Cap said being knocked into another car. "You worry about bringing this place back down. The rest of us have one job. Tear these things apart. You get hurt, you hurt them back. If you get killed, walk it off."

The city continues to rise and the Avengers keep fighting the robots. The amount of robots seem to be overwhelming due to their never seems to be an end to them. The fight continues as Professor Zoom and Wanda are fighting them off in an alleyway. The professor continues to fight them and he spots Wanda scared in the corner. He sees one of the robots ready to fire on her and Professor Zoom brings her into one of the buildings.

"You ok?" Professor Zoom asked.

"How could I let this happen?" Wanda said crawling around for cover.

"Wanda?" Zoom asked.

"This is all my fault." Wanda said hugging her knees.

"Wanda, I need you to look at me." Professor Zoom said pulling off his cowl.

She looks up at him as the robots fire through the window.

"What's going on here isn't your fault." Wells said. "What Ultron is doing he would've done with or without you. So don't blame yourself for this. Ultron's goal is to end humanity. That's not your fault. Now, you can do this. You can fight them off. But you don't have to. I can get Pietro, and have him bring you to safety. You two can just leave and find a peaceful place to live. No problem. As for me, I'm going back out there. I'm fighting him. You can too, and if you do, you'll be an Avenger. A hero. Like the person I always knew you can be."

Wells kisses Wanda's forehead and pulls his cowl back over his head.

"Good talk" Wells said before speeding back into the fight.

Captain America continues to fight off the robots as he spots someone on the bridge in their car as it's about to fall off the edge. Cap tries to bring the car back it, but it falls. Thor comes the person's aid giving them to Cap, as Thor takes the other car and brings it to safety as well.

"You can't save them all, righteous man." Ultron said through one of his clones as Cap destroys it.

"And where you were this whole time?" Cap asked Thor.

The Hulk, Captain America, Thor, and Black Widow fight the Ultron robots near the bridge on the southern end of the city. Most of the citizens there seen the footage of the Hulk in Wakanda who they are frightened at the sight of the green Avenger. Though they continue to work together to fight the robots. Thor fighting the hardest out of the four of them, catches Ultron's personal attention.

"Thor, you're bothering me." Ultron said swooping in and grabbing him. "We need to chat for a minute. Just you and me."

Professor Zoom and Hawkeye in another section of the city also keep up the attack on another group of robots as Wanda returns with a newfound resolve helps clear this section of the city of Ultron robots. With approving nods from Hawkeye and Professor Zoom, Hawkeye contacts the team.

"We are all clear on this end." Hawkeye said.

"We're not clear on this end." Cap said as Hawkeye hears him battling the robots and people screaming. "We're very not clear here. Get to our position."

"Roger that, we are on our way." Hawkeye said turning to them.

"Ready to go?" Zoom asked Wanda who nods. "Want a ride?"

"Yes, please." Wanda said.

Professor Zoom picks her up bridal style and speeds off to the other Avengers with Pietro passing Hawkeye by as well. Pietro smirks a bit and gives chase to Zoom.

"Keep up, old man." Pietro said in passing.

"Nobody would know." Hawkeye said to himself before moving out. "Nobody would know. Last time I saw him, Ultron was sitting on him. The poor bastard, I miss him already."

Ultron throws Thor down into the church and beats on him till he releases Mjolnir. Professor Zoom arrives with Wanda as she starts taking down more Ultron robots.

"Hold your fire." The police captain said though one of the bullets hit Pietro to his annoyance.

"Romanoff." Cap said throwing his shield near her catching another robot.

"Thanks." Black Widow said fighting with the shield for a moment before tossing it back to Cap.

The team continues the fight near the bridge as Iron Man looks for a way to bring down the city as it continues to rise even higher. Iron Man reaches one of the magnetic cores and scans it.

"The anti gravity propulsion system are rigged to flip." Friday told Tony much to his dismay. "Torch them and they will enter a full reverse thrust. The city will not be coming down slowly."

"Then we'll target the vibranium." Iron Man said. "If I can hit in the just the right spot, it should be able to crack the rock around it."

"The crack would not be enough, the drop's kill rate will still be devastating." Friday told him.

"Maybe if we cap the other it, the atomic action will be doubled back." Iron Man said.

"It would vaporise the city and everyone on it." Friday said.

The robots on the bridge are destroyed and the team moves everyone still in the city to safe, secure buildings in case of another wave of Ultron robots.

"The next wave will come at any minute, please hurry inside." Cap told the citizens as he gets them inside. "Stark, have you got a plan yet?"

"Nothing yet." Tony said. "Found a way to blow up the city. That will keep it from impacting the surface if you all can get clear. All I got right now."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Cap said.

"The radius is getting bigger every second, we're going to have to make a choice soon." Iron Man said.

"Cap, these people aren't going anywhere." Natasha said. "If Tony finds a way to blow this rock, we have to let him do it."

"Not until everyone is safe." Cap said.

"Everyone up here, versus everyone down there?" Natasha said. "This shouldn't even be a discussion."

"I'm not leaving this rock with a single person still on it." Cap said not budging.

"I didn't say we should leave." Natasha grimly said looking out at the sky. "There are worse ways to go. Besides, we else am I going to get a view like this."

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff." Fury said over the com. "It's about to get better."

A S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier rises from the sky. People rush to the window to see it. Even Wanda and Pietro look at it in awe.

"Nice right, I pulled out of some moth balls with a couple of old friends." Fury said. "She's a little dusty and tired, but she'll do the job."

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Cap said.

"Woah, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury asked putting in another language joke.

"Altitude is rising and we are secure." Maria Hill said.

"Good, lifeboats ready to deploy." Another person said as flying lifeboats are sent out.

"So, this is S.H.I.E.L.D?" Pietro asked.

"This is what they're supposed to be." Cap said.

"Well, it's not so bad." Pietro admitted.

"Good, let's load them up." Cap ordered.

"Sir, we're picking up multiple hostiles inroute." Maria said.

"Show them what we got." Fury said.

"Let's show them how we do it." Rhodey said deploying in his War Machine Armor and taking down some Ultron robots. "This will be an awesome story."

"If you live to tell it." Iron Man said behind him.

"Think I can't hold my own?" Rhodey asked.

"Make it through this and I'll hold your own." Tony said.

"You just love making things weird." War Machine said.

Iron Man and War Machine take down the robots in the sky as the rest of the team began escorting the citizens to the crafts to be taken to safety. Working with the local police, they board the ships as quickly as they can with everyone taking a sector. One of the robots enters the Helicarrier only to be destroyed by Nick Fury himself. As this goes on, Thor is still struggling against Ultron.

"You think you're saving anyone?" Ultron asked with his hand on Thor's throat. "You think you all are still heroes? I turn this key a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that."

"I am Thor, son of Odin." Thor said. "And as long as there is life in my breast, I will be running out of things to say."

Vision takes the hammer and knocks Ultron away, saving Thor.

"It's terribly well balanced." Vision said.

"Well if it's too heavy you'll lose power on the swing so it evens out."Thor told him.

"I got it, I can create a heat shield." Iron Man said. "If I supercharge the spire from below."

"Running calculations now." Friday said.

One of Ultron's robots destories one of the thrusters on one of the lifeboats and Iron Man with help from War Machine secures it on the Helicarrier.

"It could work with enough power." Friday said.

"Awesome, Thor I got a plan." Iron Man said.

"No time right now, Ultron is heading for the core." Thor said.

"Rhodey, get the people to safety here in my sector." Iron Man said.

"Understood, no problem." Rhodey said.

"Thanks pal, I'll buy you drink." Iron Man said moving to the location. "Ok Avengers, time to work for a living."

The Avengers move to the church. Thor and Vision fight off the robots when Iron Man gets there. Captain America comes in with Professor Zoom when Pietro and Wanda arrive.

"Romanoff, you and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini." Iron Man said.

"Get off my back, we all can't fly." Natasha said arriving as the remaining robots are destroyed. "What's the drill?"

"That's the drill, literally." Iron Man said pointing to it. "Ultron gets his hands on it, we lose."

"That the best you can do?" Thor yelled as Ultron summons his massive army of remaining robots.

"You just had to ask." Cap said.

"This is the best I can do." Ultron said. "This is exactly what I wanted, all of you against all of me. In fact I…."

Ultron pauses as he spots Professor Zoom.

"Wait a sec, who are you?" Ultron said pointing to Zoom. "No wait, don't tell me. Nevermind I don't know."

"Every time, this happens every single time." Professor Zoom said. "Typical."

"Well it doesn't matter." Ultron said. "You all will die and your blood will christen my church. As your bodies lay broken, your weight will bring this place crashing done and all will know in my new world, the Avengers are Earth's greatest failure. How can you even stop me?"

"Like the old man said, together." Iron Man told him.

Ultron charges his forces and they attack the church. The numbers are overwhelming the Avengers hold their ground. Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Vision, Professor Zoom, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff they fight. Ultron himself joins the fray and fights with Vision as the others continue to battle the robots. Vision throws Ultron to the ground, together with Thor and Iron Man they fire at Ultron who's body burns against their combined energy.

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight I realized something." Ultron said as Hulk knocks him away.

The remaining robots start to fly away.

"They are trying to leave the city." Thor said.

"We can't let them go, even one." Iron Man said. "Rhodey, you got incoming."

"On it, War Machine coming to get ya." Rhodey said as he spots Vision destroying them. "Ok, what? Who is that?"

"We have to move out now." Cap said. "Get to one of the boats and make it quick. The air here is getting thin. I'll sweep the area for anyone left. Then I'll be right behind you."

"What about the core?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'll protect it." Wanda said the team moves out leaving Wanda, Pietro and Zoom. "Get the people to the boats. I can handle this."

"I'm not going to leave you." Pietro said.

"I'll be fine." Wanda said. "Come back for me when everyone else is safe, not before. Do you understand?"

"You know, I'm twevle minutes older than you." Pietro said.

"Are not." Wanda said.

"Are too." Pietro said.

"He is twelve minutes older than you." Harrison said.

"See, even your boyfriend agrees." Pietro said.

"Just go." Wanda said as Pietro leaves so it's just her and Zoom.

"I'm proud of you, Wanda." Harrison said. "Be safe."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultron's main body makes it to the Quinjet and tries to take control of it as Iron Man gets in position.

"Boss, power levels are way lower than normal." Friday said.

"I know, still we get one shot and it's going to work." Iron Man said.

Hawkeye and Black Widow drive to one of the lifeboats, Hawkeye overhears that a mother's son is missing and goes to search for him as Natasha tries a lullaby on the Hulk. Ultron takes control of the Quinjet and fires on the Hulk keeping him angry. Hawkeye finds the boy as Ultron continues fire on the Avengers and the trail leads to Hawkeye. Pietro speeds to get in the way only to be pushed out by Professor Zoom. Though some of the bullets catches Pietro's leg. Cap rushes to his side and Pietro holds his leg.

"My leg, it hurts." Pietro said. "I won't be able to run."

"Relax, you could've died." Professor Zoom said as Hawkeye gets the kid onto the lifeboat.

"We'll need to get you on a boat as well." Cap said.

"Give me a sec, this may hurt a bit." Professor Zoom said vibrating his hand into Pietro's wounded leg and pulling out the bullets. "Ok, Captain. Bring him onboard."

"Take care of my sister." Pietro said as Cap helps him to one of the lifeboats,

"Thor, I'm going to need you back in the church." Iron Man said getting into the main thruster. "If this works, we may not work away."

"Maybe not, but we have no other choice." Thor said getting in position.

The Hulk gets Natasha to safely on the Helicarrier and gently places her on the ground. The Hulk then jumps into the air and gets on the Quinjet.

"Oh for god's sake." Ultron said as the Hulk sends him crashing back to Earth through a train.

Hawkeye safely returns the child to his mother and Pietro is put down next to him. Wanda goes to the fallen Ultron body and he turns to her smiling.

"You should stay here with me." Ultron said. "I'm feeling, dead inside. I can't go anywhere. Please understand when I told you that I didn't want any of this to happen to you or your brother, I meant it. You guys would have been cared for with me in my world. I'm dying Wanda, so just stay with me. They will never accept you or your brother for the deeds you both did. They don't care about you. So let it end, where it began."

Wanda sits down next to Ultron on the train in silence. One of the Ultron clones reaches the now, unprotected. He turns the key and the city starts to fall. Captain America quickly jumps to one of the lifeboats as the city starts it's descent. The remaining thrusters increases it's fall. Iron Man gets in position.

"Thor, on my mark." Iron Man said.

Professor Zoom speeds through the city and finds Wanda.

"We need to go, now." Zoom said.

"Ultron is right, they'll never accept me after the deeds I've done." Wanda said. "I've committed crimes, fought against the Avengers. I just wanted to make a better world that's peaceful."

"You still can." Zoom said. "You just have to believe in yourself and forgive yourself. We've all done things we wish we could take back. The important thing is to learn and grow from that. Be a better person. Have hope and believe in the best in people."

Professor Zoom extends his hand to her and Wanda takes it.

"I promised, Pietro I would take care of you." Professor Zoom said picking her up bridal style again. "This is really going to suck. So hold on tight."

"Now." Iron Man said.

Thor channels his power and his the top while Iron Man fires his unibeam at the bottom. Channeling all of his speed, Professor Zoom he carries Wanda and speeds to the closest edge of the city that's coming apart. In a red flash of light, Professor Zoom jumps off the city and they fly up into the air. They crash and Professor Zoom lands back first into one of the liftboats. Thor falls lifeless down as Vision catches him and brings him to safety on a lifeboat before leaving. Iron Man flies between the moving debris. Meanwhile, Hulk sits in the Quinjet as Romanoff contacts him.

"Hey big guy, the job is finished." Natasha said. "We did it. Now I need you to turn this bird around ok? We can't track it in stealth mode. So help me out ok?"

The Hulk turns her off and sits down in silence. One of the Ultron clones makes it out of the city as Vision comes to greet him.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Vision asked.

"Of you." Ultron said.

"Of death." Vision said. "You're the last one."

"You were supposed to be the last." Ultron explained. "Stark asked for a savior and settle for a slave."

"I suppose we are both disappointments." Vision said.

"I seems to be that way." Ultron said.

"Humans are odd." Vision admitted. "That think order and chaos are somehow opposites. They try to control what can't be controlled. But there is grace in their failures. I think you missed that."

"They are doomed." Ultron said.

"Yes, they are." Vision said. "But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them and I cherish my time with them."

"You are unbearably naive." Ultron said.

"Well, I was born yesterday." Vision said as he destroys the last clone.

With the team all safe, they leave Sokovia and head home.

* * *

 _"Hey, it's been awhile since we talked. How have you been?"_

 _"Ok I guess. The battle rages on. I feel like I've connecting more with myself now since I've acquired these powers. Like I woke up from a nightmare."_

 _"I understand the feeling. But I learned something in my time here. While I lived and until I die. I am an Avenger. And now, so are you."_

 _"I am now, huh? It's a lot of responsibility. But I owe it now. After everything I've done, I have to do this."_

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure, what it is?"_

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"What? You know my name. Don't ask silly questions like that. Be serious."_

 _"Just tell me."_

 _"Harrison Wells."_

 _"..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You know that's not what I asking for. Now what is your real name?"_

 _"Ok ok….my name is Eobard Thawne."_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I hope this new chapter is to your liking. Stay turned for the final chapter. I'm very humbled the growing support I have been given for this story. It means a lot. So thank you all.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Tell me everything."_

 _"What do you want to know?"_

 _"How you found me? Why me? Since I have meet you, everything in my life has changed. I want to know everything. I know we don't have me time. But you better make time."_

 _"I've known you since I was a teenager actually. Since my brother discovered the Speed Force."_

 _"Your brother discovered the Speed Force?"_

 _"I don't know how it happened. He was running faster than ever. He opened a doorway or gateway or something. I looked through it and I found you. Ever since I saw you in my dreams."_

 _"The girl in the meadow."_

 _"Yeah, exactly. I'm glad you remember too. One day, my brother and I discovered we weren't on the right side. So we made a change. A change that cost my brother his life. I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to handle it. Why should I? After all that I went through? It wasn't fair. So I made a mistake."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"I let Ultron go."_

 _"You what?"_

 _"I'm not proud of it. I was angry. Please, try to understand."_

 _"Everything that happened is because you let him go. I can't believe this."_

 _"Wait, wait. I remembered that boy in the meadow who wanted to help me. I remembered you. So I summoned you. You have my brother's power. Even more so than he did. I knew you could help him and he could help you. My brother already has helped you. So now you must help him."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"We're about out of time."_

 _Who's your brother?"_

 _"No time. You have to run. Don't think, just run. Go and never look back. Find me, and a blinding flash of light."_

* * *

After the threat of Ultron has ended, Hawkeye returned home to be with his family. Harrison Wells, Tony Stark, Pietro, and Wanda Maximoff aided Sokovia in their rebuild. Nick Fury, who had some funds laying around created an new Avengers facility in upstate New York away from the public eye. With a new staff consisting of, Erik Selvig, Dr. Helen Cho, and Maria Hill. Tony after finishing some work in Stark Tower, comes to the new home of the Avengers as the Quinjet mark 2 lands there. Natasha Romanoff is standing in the shadows and gets a video from Clint who's enjoying a temporary leave of absence to be with his family. It's a video of his son and she smiles as Nick Fury is walking towards her.

"One of our tech boys flagged this." Fury said with a tablet. "Splashed down in Bonda sea. Could be the first Quintet, but with Stark's stealth tech, we still can't track the damn thing."

"Right…" Natasha said still without a lead on Bruce.

"Probably got out and swam to Fuji." Fury said. "He'll send you a postcard."

"Wish you were here." Natasha said trying to lighten the mood as she looks up at Fury. "You sent me to recruit him, way back when. Did you know then what was going to happen with us?"

"You never know." Fury told her patting her head. "You hope for the best and make due with what you got. All in all, I say I did alright. I got a great team. I'm fine with that."

"Nothing lasts forever though." Natasha said.

"Trouble, Ms. Romanoff." Fury said before walking away. "No matter who wins or who loses, trouble will always rear it's ugly head and somebody has to stop it."

As Natasha mulls over what Fury said, Harrison Wells and Steve Rodgers walk along the training grounds. They watch as people run laps and enter formations before sitting down in some chairs.

"So, think you'll stick around?" Steve asked Wells.

"No, I don't think so." Harrison said. "I think I've done enough for one trip. Maybe another day will come if you see me again, but if you do. it won't be to say hello. So if this is the last time you see me. It's probably a good thing."

"Still, we can always make a better future as long as we have hope and stand together against any threat." Steve told him. "So if you don't mind, tell me what was your future like? Unless the timestream will be disrupted or anything like that."

"It wasn't all bad at first." Harrison said looking down then at Cap. "Nice family, and things were ok or so I thought.. Though I was obsessed with you, all of you. This place, becomes a museum and a place of study. I came here everyday. Learning about all of you and the battles you all fought. You're all legends were I come from."

"But what happened?" Steve asked.

"Ultron returned." Harrison said clenching his fists. "One of his clones survived that battle in Sokovia. Because one young girl. She gave up on humanity. After losing her parents, being experimented on, and losing her brother in when would become known as the Battle of Sokovia, she let Ultron go. He fled to space where he waited and watched. He came back and enslaved us. The mutants and metahumans were either killed or controlled into becoming his army. He took the geniuses like me and forced us into learning about the mutant, metahuman genes to grow superhumans. I was actually close to a breakthrough when I was struck by lightning and doused in the chemicals I was studying. It gave me my powers and here I am."

"This girl, the Maximoff?" Steve said and Harrison nodded. "Her brother was supposed to die in that fight, wasn't he? But you saved him."

"I did." Harrison said. "I could've just killed them both and helped you all defeat Ultron. But, I wouldn't. I couldn't do it. So I showed her a better path. I snuck into the HYDRA lab and showed her a brighter side of life. Kindness and compassion."

"And love." Steve said.

"She doesn't need to know that." Harrison said.

"Why not?" Steve said.

"She's better off this way." Harrison said as he spots Thor, Stark, and Pietro heading their way. "It's for the best. As long as she finds happiness here, that's all that matters."

Steve and Harrison got up to exhange greeting with the other members of the team.

"Leaving so soon?" Pietro asked.

"Duty calls." Harrison said. "Where's Wanda?"

"Don't know, she left before me." Pietro said. "She should be around here somewhere."

"Well, tell her goodbye for me." Harrison said extending his hand.

"Of course." Pietro said shaking it.

"And hey, you can do me a favor?" Harrison asked.

"Anything, friend." Pietro said.

"You remind me so much of my mentor." Harrison said. "He was a good guy and really did a lot for me. He was a fast guy like us. If it's ok with you, I would like for you to take one of the names he was known as."

"Sure, what's the name?" Pietro asked.

"Quicksilver." Harrison said.

"I like it." Pietro said.

Harrison hugged Pietro and patted him on the shoulder before making his way past him. Tony stopped him for a second to speak in private.

"I ran a status update on Jarvis and found he's running way easier than normal." Tony said to him. "Now, I remember him telling me of someone named Gideon helping him into hiding and rebuilding his matrix. I don't want to know who Gideon is or how she helped my buddy do that. Just one thing. Is Gideon what I think it is?"

"I think you already know." Harrison said speeding off.

Tony smirked as he watched a red streak go away. He went back to the facility with Thor and Cap. Pietro went a different way as Tony, Steve and Thor went through the hall.

"I'm curious about something, how did Vision lift the hammer?" Steve asked.

"You know, I was thinking that same thing." Tony said.

"I guess the rules for lifting it has changed." Steve said.

"Indeed, we're dealing with something new." Tony said.

"Well the Vision is artificial intelligence." Steve said.

"Vision is a machine." Tony said.

"So it doesn't count?" Thor asked.

"No, of course not." Steve said as Thor smiles.

"It's not like Vision is a person." Tony explained.

"Right, different rules for us." Steve said.

"Nice guy, but doesn't count." Tony said.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"He can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind stone." Thor said. "Mjolnir has deemed him worthy. He has character and honor. He counts in my book. It's safe with the Vision and safety is in short supply."

"But if you put the hammer in a elevator." Steve said.

"It would still go up." Tony said agreeing with Cap.

"But the elevator isn't worthy." Cap lamented.

"I'm going to miss these little talks of ours." Thor said enjoying Tony and Steve talk about wielding the hammer.

"Not if you don't leave." Tony said. "We already lost one guy."

"I have no choice." Thor said walking out. "The Mind stone is the fourth infinity stone to show up in recent years. It's not by coincidence. Someone is playing intricate games, making pawns of us. So once all pieces are in position. No one is safe."

"Think you can find out who it is?" Steve asked.

"I dom and besides this one over here." Thor said patting Tony. "There's nothing that can't be explained. Farewell."

Thor leaves and returns to Asgard.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." Tony said. "I'm going to miss him though."

"Going to miss me too I think." Steve said.

"Yep, lots of manly tears." Tony said getting his car.

"I will miss you, Tony." Steve said.

"It's time for me to tap out." Tony said. "Take people somewhere nice. Live there for a time. Be simply and quiet. I think I wouldn't mind that."

"Tony Stark,living the simple life?" Steve asked.

"You'll get there someday." Tony said.

"I don't know about that." Steve said. "Family, home, kids and someone to love. The man who wanted that went into the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out."

"Going to be ok, Rogers?" Tony asked getting in his car.

"I'm home, Tony." Steve said. "I'll be alright."

* * *

In a small town in the state of Missouri, Harrison Wells sped through the streets and stopped a small home. He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. Feeling around, he found the key under the doormat and opened the front door before playing the key back where he found it. Entering the home he stopped and looked at the family portraits on the table. He smiles and goes downstairs to the basement. Finding the door to the spare room, he moves his hand across it to reveal a different door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Wanda said coming from out of the shadows.

"How did you find this place?" Harrison asked without turning around.

"Mr. Stark and Vision helped me." Wanda said sitting down on one of the chairs. "When I entered your mind those times, this place stood out in your head. Vision got the image from my head and used Stark's computers to get a location. Rick and Candice Wells. Both at age 62. They won a paid vacation to the Bahamas all expenses paid for 3 months. This vacation was your doing, yes? Your ancestors, I take it."

"They are." Harrison said. "As much as I wanted to tell them your great descendant needs to suspend time and space in your basement, I think this was a better way. Though now in hindsight, maybe it would've worked."

"I also saw me, in your future." Wanda said as she started to shift in the chair.

"What did you see?" Harrison asked turning to her.

"Dead bodies at my feet." Wanda said. "People calling me the Scarlet Witch. Traitor to the Avengers. The reason for the enslavement of humanity."

"That won't happen, not anymore." Harrison said kneeling down at her.

"Is that what you see when you look at me?" Wanda asked him. "A monster? A traitor? A killer?"

"No, no no." Harrison said brushing back her hair. "I see a beautiful young woman. Someone who's a hero and to many people. You're not that person you saw."

"What makes us different?" Wanda said.

"Because you remembered how to feel with your heart again." Harrison said. "Now you need to go. The Avengers are waiting for you."

"You're going away?" Wanda said as Harrison gets up.

"I'm needed back home." Harrison said.

"What about us?" Wanda said getting up.

"Wanda, please understand what I'm about to tell you." Harrison said. "I'm needed home, and the Avengers need you here. Live a long, happy life."

"I'm happiest with you." Wanda said touching Harrison's face.

"I'd like to stay, but I can't." Harrison said. "It would be wrong of me to ask you to wait for my return. So don't wait for me."

"I'd wait as long as it takes to get you back to me." Wanda said. "I'll pull you back to me if I have to."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Harrison said.

"What?" Wanda said confused.

"I should get going." Harrison said.

"Well that at least take this as something to remember me by." Wanda said pressing her lips against his.

As Wanda and Harrison showed their love for one another, a red aura emboldened both of them. When the kiss broke and Wanda opened her eyes, she was back at the Avengers Acadamy with Harrison.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harrison said. "I love you, Wanda Maximoff."

"I love you too, Harrison Wells." Wanda said.

"Maybe someday, until then, be safe." Harrison said as he left.

* * *

Captain America goes to the top floor and meets with Black Widow.

"Do you want to keep staring at the wall or do you want to go to work?" Cap asked. "I mean, it's a pretty interesting all in all, but I work rather work."

"I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes." Natasha said walking up to Cap and getting the tablet. "How do we look?"

"Well, we're not the 1927 Yankees." Cap said.

"We have some hitters though." Natasha said.

"They're good, but they're not a team." Cap said.

"Then let's beat them into shape." Natasha said.

"Lead the way." Cap said.

Black Widow opens the door, where she and Captain America look down on the next team of Avengers. Vision, War Machine, The Falcon, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. They appear on the ground floor ready to intrusions.

"Avengers Assemble." Cap said.

* * *

 _In the not so distant future, the Avengers are looked up to as legends. Defenders of what will become now as the heroic age. Heroes in all different shapes and sizes stood up against evil. They fought to protect people and defend them from any threat. They even had an place to train the heroes of the future. Avengers Academy. For generations, the Avengers team would protect the world from danger. The Avengers have gone in multiple directions since their early days. Splintering them off into different factions, like the West Coast Avengers, or the New Avengers, they're goals always remainded. Protect and serve. After original Avengers team's deaths, they converted the first Academy into a museum. Where people could come and see how it all started. Who these Avengers were. It soon after became a place of study as well. To learn about their powers, and history in hopes of recreating the magic of the original team. One child walked around the Avenger's Academy in awe as he went through the names._

 _"Captain America The First Avenger: Steven Rogers was a man of values and character. Often the leader of the Avengers team. He fought in World War 2, serving his country that he loved so dearly. After a mission, he was encased in ice for 50 years, He was then brought back to life in a new world, but some things never change. Still with his iconic shield, Captain America was a hero to all, and a legend to everyone else."_

 _"The Invincible Iron Man: Anthony Edward Stark was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. A futurist trapped in today. His intellect has helped the Avengers on many battles they would face. Sometimes his ego got in the way of goals, but he never turned his back on protecting the world. Going into battle with his armor of his own design, he once saved the Earth from a nuclear attack from an invading alien force. Iron Man showed us all that underneath any armor, we all have hearts underneath."_

 _"The Mighty Thor: The son of the ruler of Asgard Odin, Thor was a true warrior with a big heart for humanity. He protected us from his brother Loki on many occasions. His adventures with Jane Foster allowed us to see into space and give us a better understanding of what's out there. A truly invaluable resource to the Avengers. With his hammer Mjolnir with him in battle, Thor courage will never be forgotten."_

 _"The Incredible Hulk: Dr. Bruce Banner was struck with gamma rays that turned him into what we call The Hulk. When under great deals of stress, this mild mannered man would turn into a beast that struck fear into allies and enemies alike. Though The Hulk would destroy much in his wake, Bruce's heart will always come through. His gentle nature would sooth the savage beast and help the Avengers save many lives."_

 _"Black Widow: Natalia "Natasha" Romanoff was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. She helped bring the Avengers team together. A well known assassin trained in the Red Room, she was the best in the world at her job. Her indomitable will and her drive to do whatever it takes to complete her job helped her survive many missions with the Avengers. Natasha inspired many to join the Avengers Academy and remained the best trainer the team had. She proved you don't need to be 'Super' to be superhuman."_

 _"The Thunderbolt Hawkeye: Clint Barton was another agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. A best marksman in the world. Armed with his bow and arrow, he held his own with the Avengers team. Clint was often the emotional support of the team. A family man, he understood what he meant to be away from the people you love and the bonds you forge with others. He kept the team together in their darkest hours. A single flash of lightning was all he needed to put an arrow between your eyes."_

 _"Quicksilver The Fastest Man Alive: Pietro Maximoff, the slightly elder of twins. Pietro Maximoff joined the Avengers after a troubled past and incident with Stark Enterprises, he overcome his past and joined the Avengers. He always had a strong sense of right and wrong. Quicksilver along with his sister would create a lasting pair that would remain a symbol of hope and peace between the United States as well as Sokovia._

 _"The Vision: The creation of Ultron. He would fight against his creator. His love of life and humanity would be his greatest asset. Born from an idea of peace for the world. A better world, he would be seen a Vision of hope for the future._

 _"Professor Zoom: Eobard Thawne, the man outside of time would come to the Avengers in their time of need. In a red bolt of light, he saved the team from certain death. His time would be brief, but they never forget his contribution to the team. Helping them shape an uncertain future, like a reverse flash."_

 _"The Scarlet Witch: Wanda Maximoff…."_

 _The was a smudge by her name and the kid rubbed it off._

 _"The Scarlet Witch: Wanda Maximoff-Thawne, the slightly younger of twins. Wanda Maximoff joined the Avengers after a troubled past and incident with Stark Enterprises, he overcome his past and joined the Avengers. She would have the biggest heart on the team. Caring deeply for those affected by the destruction caused by their great battles. She would create The Scarlet Foundation with help from Thawne and Tony to help those affected by the battles the Avengers faced in their homes. The Scarlet Foundation would fund the reform effort known as Damage Control."_

 _They are the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This is the final chapter of my story. Thank you for reading.**  
_


End file.
